Loved You For 1000 Years and I'll Love You For 1000 More
by KailynnYukari21
Summary: "And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more" Ultimately DeanXOC but there will be other pairings with the same OC. (AlbertoXOC, KaneXOC)
1. Chapter 1

_Title from Christina Perri's song. I claim no rights to that song or anything in the WWE, people or names.  
_

I think I've struck another story here. Ultimately DeanXOC but. just a warning, there will be many paths of love and trials along the way to this coupling. Expect the unexpected! During this trek there will be moments of AlbertoXOC and KaneXOC as well.

* * *

"I think Steph and Paul are loosing their touch. They're letting all kinds of trash in here," a familiar male voice spoke.

Kimi turned slowly until she spotted the one and only Jonathan Good, just to tackle said man in a flying hug.

"Whoa there sweetie," Jon said with a chuckle.

His solid arms snaked around her back as she wrapped around his body like a koala. Burying her face in his neck, she held him tight as he rocked them slowly.

"I'm so glad to finally be here and see you," she sighed.

Jon paused then said, "Me too. Have you put on weight?"

"I should be used to your smart ass comments by now, and yet, I'm still shocked at how stupid you can be," Kimi said with a sigh.

She pulled back and pushed her brown curls from her face so she could see him clearly. Jon smirked and she couldn't help smiling back. Something about those dimples always got to her.

"Yeah, well, I haven't got to tease you in over a year, so I got to make it up somehow," he said, winking.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the blush that came across her cheeks at his actions.

"So Jon, are you going to introduce us?"

Kimi looked over in surprise just to see one of the main interviewer's, Renee, standing there with a stiff smile.

"So the rumors are true?" Kimi asked.

She had to work hard to mask her disappointment as Renee nodded.

"Yep, two years now," Jon replied, a smile coming to his face as he turned towards Renee with the tiny female still attached to his waist.

"Renee, this is Kimi; Kimi, this is Renee."

"Great to meet you," Renee said, sticking out her hand.

Deciding to make friends rather than enemies on her first day in the big leagues, she shook the blonde's hand firmly with a smirk.

"So how do you know each other?" Renee asked carefully.

It was clear there was some jealousy in her tone, and it made Kimi smirk wider. She had done research on Jon throughout the years and heard the rumors about them dating. The confirmation was definitely a blow to her happy mood, but she also knew she had a place in Jon's heart that Renee couldn't fill.

"Moxley here used to need my services in beating off the women, literally, when he decided he didn't want to bother with them anymore."

The blonde's eyebrows shot up in clear confusion, and Jon groaned, rubbing a hand down his face before rolling his eyes.

"Don't say it like that you little weirdo. What she means, is that we worked together in the indies with her as my valet, and she would wrestle the females," Jon explained.

A squeal left the brunette as Jon poked her hard in the side.

"She's like the annoying little sister I never wanted," Jon added on as Kimi smacked his arm.

While she knew he saw her as that back in the day, due to their age difference, hearing it out loud now was still bittersweet. It was no secret to anyone that she'd always had a crush on him. Somewhere after their second year working together though, she knew it was useless because he only saw her as a sister. She latched onto that title like no other, proudly showing off Jon as her honorary hot brother, but still wished for more.

"Hey Good, not sure if you know, but there's a woman attached to your side."

Kimi whipped her head around as she heard the unforgettable voice of Colby. His eyes widened as comically as hers did.

"Colby!"

"Ow!" Jon snarled, promptly dropping the woman clawing to get out of his arms.

Besides Jon, Colby had been one of her best friends back in the day, having met at NWA Midwest before she chose to go with the Harley Race academy for training. Colby groaned as he pulled her in close.

"Thanks. Scream in my ear, scratch the hell outta me, then desert me for the traitor," Jon said snidely.

Kimi lifted her middle finger to Jon without letting go of the man holding her. Relishing in the warmth and comfort, she held him tight.

"When did you get here?" Colby asked.

They finally parted and she said smartly, "Well, about an hour ago..."

He rolled his big brown eyes and gave her a silly smile.

"Duh, brat. What I meant was you've gotta be here for a job or something right? What is it?"

Biting her lip, she tried to contain her smile but failed as she leaned up to him, before stage whispering.

"I'm on a two year contract as a diva," she hissed, "Can you believe that?!"

"No way!"

The room went wonky as he picked her up and spun around a few times. Giggling, she braced herself against his shoulder as dizziness overwhelmed her. Of course, she took the chance to breathe in his cologne at the same time. He always smelled good.

"This is great! Are you joining the whole diva's revolution bit?" he asked.

"Mmm, not exactly," she replied.

He searched her face but she gave nothing away except a smug smile.

"I can't tell you Colby! Just wait and see tonight, okay?"

Without waiting for a reply, she patted his chest and turned to Jon, who was looking on with a bored expression as Renee scrolled through her phone next to him.

"Finally remembered I was here huh?"

"Oh shut up dork. I'm going to go meet with the other females and then get in my ring attire. Do you guys want my number and maybe we could all go out for drinks and catch up?" she offered, glancing between both men.

"Sure, here," Colby said, handing over his cell.

Kimi quickly added her name and number into the contacts and then reached out her hand to Jon. He rolled his eyes and started to hand it over, but Renee snatched it straight from him. Unable to believe the older woman had done that, Kimi stared at the blonde who simply stared back. Jon shrugged uneasily but said nothing.

"Number?"

"You know what, Colby, can you just send it to him?" Kimi replied, not even acknowledging the scoff Renee sent in her direction.

"Sure thing," he replied, looking curious.

Just because Renee's little act annoyed her so much, Kimi decided to lay her goodbye on thick. Maybe it was petty, but she really didn't like that Renee could act like that to Jon without a single reaction, as if he was used to it. Back in the day, Jon ran the 'relationships'. He had never been one to hand his crap over to a woman willingly, much less let her jerk it away. Of course, he was never one for actual relationships either. Opening her arms, she was drawn into a hug, which she clung to longer than necessary.

"Don't get in too much trouble around here," Jon warned as he rubbed her back.

"Can't promise anything. You know what I get like some times," she replied as she pulled back, giving him a wink.

With that, she waved and took off down the hall towards the divas locker room. It wasn't until she came upon an exit sign and no other doors that she realized she was not where she needed to be.

"Oh fuck," she sighed.

Running her hand through her hair in annoyance, she turned and headed back, hoping to find someone she knew. She didn't want to look like the rookie she was by asking where the locker room was.

''Lost, Miss Nixen?"

"Holy shit!" she screamed, jumping back and clutching her chest.

Glenn Jacobs, aka Corporate and Demon Kane, stepped from the hall she had just passed. He offered a smile as she dramatically smacked her chest, trying to restart her heart.

"You almost gave me a fucking heart attack," Kimi said, then flushed slightly in embarrassment, "But, uh, is- is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. You're new and they haven't put the signs up pointing to the rooms. Would you like me to lead you to the divas area?" he asked, gesturing to the hall he came from.

She nodded and he stepped aside so she could walk beside him.

"Usually you will have a few signs giving the location of things like the locker rooms, catering, and such. I think we're just having an over all off-kilter day though," Glenn said.

As he spoke, she couldn't help but stare up at him. While he towered over most people, even men, he was a literal giant to her. She was only five foot flat, where as he was billed at seven feet tall.

"You okay?" he asked, looking down with worry evident on his face, "I hope this isn't too overwhelming for you. Paul did discuss everything with you this past week correct?"

Shaking her head to clear her awe, she said, "Yeah. Yeah. It's just gonna take some getting used to. Question."

He lifted an eyebrow but slowed in his steps as they neared a few doors.

"Yes?"

"Are you actually seven feet?" she asked, trying to visualize inches in her mind as she looked over his body.

"Six foot ten," he replied with a small smile, "You look a little on the short side though. I'd guess five two?"

"Five foot," she corrected.

Despite his mean and psychotic character on the show, he seemed like a really nice guy. Handsome as well. Blushing at the direction her thoughts had taken, she cleared her throat and thanked him for leading her.

"It's no trouble. Consider me your WWE guide," Glenn replied.

Smirking, she didn't dare reply before she ducked into the room.

"Aye, you must be the new girl."

Kimi looked up to find about half of the diva's roster there, getting dressed in ring gear.

"Yep. That'd be me. Kimi's the name," Kimi said, giving a small wave.

Becky sent her a smile as Natalya rose to come over.

"So you're the infamous Lady Rin. When I heard we were getting a new recruit from the indies, I looked you up. You've got quite the rap sheet dear. It's nice to meet you. I'm Nattie."

Feeling a little awkward and embarrassed, Kimi shrugged and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Thanks, I guess. Just been at this a while I suppose," Kimi said.

While she was at home joking around and teasing men, women made her feel a little more nervous, when outside of the ring. She was never one for girl friends.

"How long have you been wrestling?"

That was from Nikki Bella.

"The last eight years of my life," Kimi replied, "Do we have a specific place for our stuff or...?"

"Pick any locker you want," Nattie replied, patting the smaller girl's shoulder, "Welcome to the WWE."

Kimi sent her a thankful smile and made her way to a locker at the back of the room. Although she was proud of her thick toned shape, she still wasn't exactly happy about changing in front of a bunch of strangers again. Quickly she undressed and pulled on her outfit. It consisted of a black tank top with her stage name written in silver across the upper back, gray spandex capris with black zebra stripes, and Geta style shoes. Tying her hair into Odango style double buns, she looked herself over in the mirror and smiled at her reflection approvingly. Her clothing still complemented her skin tone, although it had lightened slightly from the constant training in-doors recently, and luckily she still required no makeup as her face was still smooth and her brown eyes were naturally wide. Kimi took a deep breath, ran her hands over her hips one last time and spun in the mirror, then left the locker room in look of the stage entrance. All the boxes and areas looked the same, and no one would stop to talk to her and answer her questions.

"Seriously, are you all assholes or what?!" she snarled quietly.

"We have to stop meeting like this Miss Nixen."

Spinning in surprise, she caught Glenn leaning against the wall, now dressed in his black and red wrestling pants. Damn did he look good. She bit her lip and gave a half smirk.

"I don't know. I think I like you coming to my rescue twice in one day. No one else seems willing to help," she joked.

His eyebrows lifted in obvious interest before he leaned off the wall.

"Would you like-"

"Yes please," she cut in.

As the large man started walking, she couldn't help but watch as she followed him closely. He was impressive, in every aspect. Tall and broad, exuding strength without trying; his piercing eyes didn't help matters either. Kimi silently cursed herself for her immediate attraction to him, knowing it was a useless attraction much like her one to Jon.

"I feel like we will be seeing each other soon again," he said with a light chuckle once they approached the curtain.

She shrugged and said, "Maybe so. Probably. I'm useless with finding my way around."

Alberto Del Rio's music sounded suddenly and the crowd went nuts on the other side of the thin material, making her heart jump. Never had she been in front of this many people.

"Good luck Kimi," Glenn said, giving her a gentle pat on the back, "You'll do great."

Blushing, she nodded and sighed, stretching her arms up and over until Del Rio's music stopped and her music started. 'Start Shootin' by Little People.

"There's your cue," a woman with a clip board stated, gesturing to the entrance.

Kimi nodded and took a deep breath before jumping through the curtains.

!

The crowd let out a loud and curious pop, making her heart beat thrum faster in her veins. In the ring, Del Rio and Sheamus stood and stared in confusion.

"Who the hell is that?" Sheamus yelled, his face contorting into a cute confused expression.

Lady Rin smirked and bowed gracefully and spun as her music cut off. The distraction worked perfectly as when Alberto turned around, he was hit in the chin by Ziggler's boot. The smirk on the Spanish-Asian woman's face grew twice in size as she strutted down the walk way. She could feel the eyes on her back as she finally got to the ring side. Fans went insane; Cheers for Ziggler and Tyler Breeze filled the ring as Dolph went for the pin. At the last moment, she grabbed the ropes and jumped into the ring.

"Hey! You can't be in here!" the referee yelled, trying to push her back.

"Move."

He looked torn so she took the chance and dove past him, landing a double ax handle on Ziggler's back.

"What the-?!"

The bell rang as Ziggler rose with frustration on his face.

"Due to outside interference, this winner of this match by disqualification is the team of Dolph Ziggler and Tyler Breeze!"

Lady Rin stepped back and bit the tip of her finger, coyly winking at Sheamus who stomped at her as she rolled from the ring.

"Who in the bloody hell are you?!" Sheamus snarled.

She gestured to a stage hand for the mic and did a little shimmy.

"My apologies for introducing myself this way, but you know how siblings can be."

Sheamus made a confused noise and jumped off, approaching the smaller woman who simply stared back into his menacing glare.

"Wha' are you talking about woman?" he asked.

"Oh, not you Sheamus," Rin explained, gesturing to the startled looking man inside the ring with the complexion similar to hers, "Him."

That had the crowd roaring, confused shouts hurling across the open room. Alberto sat up straighter as Sheamus looked between the man and woman.

"Good to see you again mi hermano mayor," Rin spoke slowly.

She dropped the mic and fled around the ring and up the ramp quickly as Alberto called for her.

!

"Whoa hoo! Look at you go!"

Kimi was immediately swept up into a spinning hug by Colby.

"Was it good? I didn't look scared shitless? Or sound awkward?" she asked once she was back on her feet.

"Nah, not at all. You're a natural!" Colby assured her, grinning, "Now I've gotta get ready to kick Jon's ass, so if you'll excuse me."

The small woman gave a mock bow and gestured to the gorilla position, earning a smirk.

"Kick his ass," she called as she spotted Jon coming up to her side.

"Really? First you choose to hug him over me, now you're choosing him to win over me? Where's the loyalty in that?" Jon jeered.

Kimi was about to respond but an arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"Well done out there!" Jose said, "I have a feeling we will play well off of each other."

With a slight blush, she thanked him and accepted a high five from Stephen before the two walked off. Then she spun around, finding Jon staring at the retreating men.

"Like I was going to say, you're my brother. I don't have to be nice to you, right? Colby is a young, attractive, male best friend. I always gotta support him," she teased, winking at Colby who snickered.

"At least you've got your priorities straight Kimi," Colby said, turning once his music started.

All traces of playfulness was gone from his face and anger quickly came over his features as he stalked out to his guitar riffs.

"Damn, he looks pretty intimidating," she murmured, lifting an eyebrow to Jon who rolled his eyes, "Better watch yourself Ambrose."

"Shut up kid," he retorted.

"Fine, catch you later," she said lyrically before swaying off to find food.


	2. Chapter 2

_Title from Christina Perri's song. I claim no rights to that song or anything in the WWE, people or names.  
_

I think I've struck another story here. Ultimately DeanXOC but. just a warning, there will be many paths of love and trials along the way to this coupling. Expect the unexpected! During this trek there will be moments of AlbertoXOC and KaneXOC as well.

* * *

Kimi jerked awake and answered her cell in confusion.

"M'whas up?" she mumbled as she fell back.

"What room are you in?"

She groaned and smacked her face as she thought about it carefully before replying to him.

"Good, I'll be there in a second," Jon said before hanging up.

"Means I gotta fucking get up. Asshole."

Barely able to keep her cocoa eyes open, she stumbled almost drunkenly across the floor and made it to the door as he knocked loudly. Kimi jerked the door open and glared at Jon who looked as pissed as she did.

"What time is it even?" she asked, covering up a yawn with her forearm.

Jon stepped in and she closed the door behind him.

"S'like two am. But Renee, she just- I can't sleep in there tonight. Can I crash here like old times?" he asked.

She watched him scratch the back of his head as his cheeks heated slightly as she headed to the bed. Sighing, she threw herself into the bed and stared pointedly at the spot open.

"Sure, but you're explaining in the morning."

"Whatever," he sighed.

Without warning, he tore off his shirt and kicked off his boots, then started on his jeans. Her heart fluttered as her stomach leaped into her throat. He still looked damn good just as he had seven years ago. When he lied in the bed with her, the familiar sensation of longing and safety filled her nervous body. She turned over and immediately he followed suit, pulling himself so he wrapped around her completely and spooned her closely.

"Night sis," he murmured.

"Night," she whispered, closing her eyes tightly against the pain in her chest.

It was a melancholic feeling, having him back in the same way they had been over the years, and yet, it still hurt knowing her feelings would never completely be returned. Shaking the sadness from her thoughts, she sent up a prayer of thanks for at least having him as she did, because he was by far the most important man in her life to this day.

The next morning was awkward due to the fact that she woke up with an impressive hardness against her lower thighs. It wasn't the first, and likely wouldn't be the last, time it had happened but it made her lust for him ramp up higher every time. She felt sick and perverted for how much she loved feeling it, yet couldn't stop savoring the feeling each time. A low groan floated across her ear and her entire body clenched in reaction.

"Morning Kimi," he murmured as he rolled away.

Kimi gulped deeply before returning the greeting. Climbing from the bed, she flushed as she realized just how little she was wearing before grabbing some clothing from her travel bag.

"Looking good there kid. You've grown a lot. You still doing the free love thing? Or you settled down now?" Jon asked.

Rolling her eyes, she turned and saw him grinning.

"I'm not seeing anyone. I'm a free love agent."

"Well, heads up, don't get stuck on Colby. Love the man like a brother but he doesn't have a good track record lately. Also, Jose is married, and Step-"

Shocked, she started at him as he named off people to avoid because they were married or not good in relationships.

"Jon, I'm not looking for people to fuck already," she cut him off, annoyed by his assumptions.

The grin fell from his face as she shook her head.

"Look, I know I was quite the slut back then, and I still believe I have the right to fuck whoever I want, but I'm not as open to screwing jerks and shit anymore," she snapped.

"Just trying to look out for you," he replied flatly.

His face showed his emotions clearly. Her chest ached as he got out of the bed and quickly began dressing. Feeling guilty for snapping, she threw her clothes down on the bed and herself into his arms. He caught her without trouble.

"Sorry, I'm just- I don't want you to keep thinking I'm this fragile little thing that needs help, okay? I'm twenty six now, and I've been through enough the last year and a half that I've realized I don't make the best decisions so I've been more careful," she explained.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Pulling back, she sighed and bit her lip.

"Just bad boyfriend choices. Not that bad," she assured him.

The curiosity was clear in his eyes but she refused to answer that so soon after being around him again. It wasn't the right time.

"I'm going to shower and get dressed. Wanna sit in and tell me about what happened last night?" she offered.

"Yeah, sure."

After she was in the tub with the water pouring down from the shower head, he started talking.

"Colby kept telling me I needed to call you so we could go out for drinks or whatever. I guess it pissed Renee off and she was being all passive aggressive all night. She either flat out ignored me or asked if we had a history. I think she's jealous, which is fucking stupid. I wouldn't cheat on her. I explained over and over that you and I were like brother and sister, but she refuses to believe it. Then she told me I had to sleep on the pull out bed and that was the last straw."

Anger bubbled up in Kimi's chest as she listened to him explain more of the ways his girlfriend had been harsh towards him. She hated that he was with someone who could be so mean to him, but it was his choice she supposed.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but why?" Kimi asked when he went quiet.

"Why what?" he replied.

She sighed and rinsed the mango shampoo from her hair then spoke.

"Why are you with her? I mean, you two just seem very different."

There was a long pause and she almost ducked out to see if he was there until he finally said something.

"Renee... she's different. She's amazing. Beautiful obviously, but she's also smart and outgoing. She speaks her mind about her opinions and won't let anyone walk on her. Hell, she's very strong overall. She's really kind and sweet. She compliments me so well. She's better than me though, and yet she stays. She's not normally like this. She's so sweet to everyone but... things happen. It's have gotten a little strained recently, but that's only because I keep fucking things up. She wants to get engaged and move in, and I just feel it's too soon. It's been two years, but I want to wait a little longer you know? Be sure. Marriage is a serious thing. Hell, it was a thing I never thought I'd have until I met her."

While it hurt to hear he loved another woman so strongly, Kimi couldn't help but smile at how happy he sounded. He literally sounded like he was lighting up when he spoke about her.

"It is serious," Kimi said slowly, contemplating her words, "But at the same time, moving in would be a good step on the way to your future without making the commitment of an engagement. If you love her as much as it sounds like you do, you've got to compromise."

"I know," Jon sighed, "I know. I just- I have to think about it. It's so much."

Shutting the water off, Kimi reached out from behind the curtain and Jon handed her a towel, which she promptly wrapped around her so she could step out and hug him.

"I'm not super thrilled that you're with her, no offense. She rubbed me the wrong way yesterday, but if she was jealous for some reason, I can understand. Either way, it's obvious she makes you happy Jon. You need to seriously think about your relationship and how you can give a little without shelling out everything."

Jon's forehead rested on her shoulder as he sighed.

"Thanks Kimi," he murmured, "I think once she realizes there's nothing between you and I, she'll love you as much as I do."

Heart racing, she embraced him tighter and fought off the tears building. That's what love was right? Wanting the one you love happy. It was painfully obvious that he was, so she wanted to encourage him to keep being happy.

"I hope so. If she's gonna be my in-law one day, she better like me at least," Kimi teased, pulling back.

He grinned and she had to look away as she swooned.

"Now get out so I can get dressed asshole," she jeered.

"Watch it there kid!" he threatened as he left.

…

"Okay, now I think you're just stalking me," Kimi joked as she almost ran into Glenn.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"I was sent this time," he explained, "Paul needs to talk to you and Jose to tie up some of the loose ends of your story line."

"Mmhmm, you just wanna see me," she teased, "Lead away my personal guide."

His smile widened and she shivered a bit before linking her arm in his, causing surprise on his face.

"Let's go then."

The walk through the hall was quiet as most of the superstars were not present yet. The assistants were mulling about, setting up the ring and ensuring the stage and lighting equipment were done correctly. It was a very relaxed feeling before the storm of the evening was going to start.

"I also wanted to personally congratulate you," he spoke suddenly.

Looking up, she caught the sincere smile on his lips and it caused her to smile in return. Holding his arm a bit tighter, she lifted her eyebrows.

"On?"

"Your performance last night. You did very well for your first time in a crowd of that magnitude. A lot of wrestlers end up with stage fright and tend to mess up, even just a bit, but you were incredible," he said.

Blushing, she lowered her face to hide the redness.

"Thanks, that means a lot. I was terrified. Still am. I feel like the nerves will never go away," she admitted.

"They will somewhat," he said as he came to a stop, "But to let you in on a secret, I even feel nervous still. Just a bit, because anything can happen."

"That makes me feel better," she murmured.

He let go of her arm, to which she frowned slightly, and pushed open the door after rapping twice. Inside sat Paul Levesque, aka Hunter Helmsley, and Jose.

"Thanks Glenn. Glad to see you here Kimi!" Paul said, rising and offering his hand.

She shook it quickly before sitting next to Jose, who offered her a smile that she returned.

"So what are we discussing exactly?"

"Creative is still wanting the brother sister angle, which is great considering how wonderful you did last night."

Her cheeks flushed again as she thanked him.

"The only thing is, instead of having a feud with Tyler, Dolph, and Summer, they want to have a turn. The League of Nations will be disbanding due to an internal feud between you and Lana, and Alberto and Rusev. Sheamus will remain on your side, and Wade will turn with Rusev," Paul paused and looked between both of them, "This will eventually lead to single feuds between Sheamus and Wade, Alberto and Rusev, and Rin and Lana. Does that sound acceptable?"

Although she was still processing all of the information, she nodded.

"As long as I have a story line here, I'm happy," she said with a laugh.

He smiled and said, "Good to hear. We're very happy to have you here Kimi."

She offered a wide smile and said, "Very glad to be here."

With the dismissal given, she rose from her seat and Jose laid his hand on her shoulder gently, grabbing her attention.

"Shall we meet at the curtain in an hour? Make sure we have everything concrete?" Jose offered.

"Sounds great," Kimi replied as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

When she stepped out from the room, Kimi was surprised and a little thrilled to find Glenn standing outside.

"I thought I'd offer you assistance in finding where ever you are headed," he said, humor lacing his voice.

Although she knew it was purely platonic, she couldn't help but become giddy at his friendliness. She informed him she was headed to catering and they started down the hall. People were finally arriving and it was becoming more and more crowded as they made their way through the halls. Of course she took her time in looking over him as much as she could along their journey.

"Here we are. Do you think you can find your way back from here?" he asked jokingly.

She considered asking him to stay under the guise of not being able to go back, but she knew he was a busy man.

"Yeah, I think I'll be good. If I need help I'll just yell for you."

He nodded and said, "I'll keep an ear out then."

As he walked off, she took one last look at his broad frame. He was definitely attractive and tempting even thought he was untouchable.

!

Lady Rin took her time walking down the ramp, enjoying how Alberto pleaded with her while he stood in the ring, surrounded by his "brothers".

"She cost our fight Monday!" Wade yelled to Alberto.

"He's right. What kind of sister would do that, eh?" Sheamus added, smacking Del Rio on the back.

Rin just continued to smirk at her brother, ascending the steps even slower than she came to the ring. All eyes were on her as she ducked through the ropes. She pointed to Sheamus and Wade before speaking.

"You two obviously don't have siblings. Siblings tear each other up. We fight like cats and dogs. We belittle and tease, and can be right down rude. And yet, we're the only ones who actually have each others back."

She glared at the three other man and the one woman at that.

"Unlike you four. You would be gone in an instant if the boss told you to do so."

"That's a lie!" Wade snarled.

He started forward but Alberto held him back, shaking his head at the Brit.

"She is my sister. Even if she's being a little brat. You will not touch her."

The way Wade glared at Alberto made Rin's hackles rise. Alberto turned to her before she could say anything.

"Why? Why did you cost us the match Monday?" he asked calmly.

"It's been years. You have not called me in over two years Alberto. I think that is cause for a little bit of anger, no?" Rin replied, putting her finger and thumb an inch apart in comparison, "I am over it now though. I have gotten my revenge. I am here to ask if you would like to... reconcile. I'm extending the olive branch to you."

"What? You think you can just work yourself into the best team in the WWE?!" Sheamus roared.

"We already have the only woman we need," Rusev added, pulling Lana forward.

The brunette and the blonde stared off, Lana giving her sickly sweet smile that meant she would stab Rin in the back in an instant.

"Now now, there is no reason we can't let Rin in," Alberto cut in, "More power for us. We will speak about this later, in private."

Lana scoffed and Rin smirked.

"Exactly, I knew you would see it my way."

Rin skipped over and pressed a kiss to Alberto's cheek.

"Good luck with your match tonight big brother," she said, waving her fingers to the other members of the League of Nations, "I hear your opponents are tough ones."

As she was exiting the ring, a loud voice boomed over the speakers.

"Ooooh Boston. Don't you dare, be sour. Clap, for your world famous, two time champs, and feel the pooooweeer! It's a new day, yes it is!"

She quickly ducked behind the curtain and passed the hilarious three man team with a grin.

!

After a quick pop of her neck, Kimi pulled on her "Explicit Mox Violence" hoodie and stepped out of the locker room.

"There she is. You ready to go out?"

She looked up in surprise as she saw Colby who had spoken standing next to Jon, Renee, and Joe, the only man of the former shield that she had not actually met yet.

"Um, out where?" she asked.

"For drinks of course," he replied as his eyes roamed over her clothing, "You're not wearing that out, are you? And why do you still have Moxley hoodie?"

Cheeks a bit red, she pretended to be offended to hide her embarrassment.

"Excuse me? What's wrong with what I'm wearing? Am I supposed to objectify myself to your man standards and have my tits hanging out?"

Colby had the good sense to back track but she couldn't hold in a laugh.

"I'm teasing, I just didn't know we were going out," Kimi explained.

"Did you not text her from my phone?" Jon asked, looking down at Renee.

She shrugged and Kimi barely restrained herself from glaring at the blonde. She really was making it hard to like her. The jealousy was definitely unwarranted here.

"I forgot with all the interviews I had to do," Renee said with a pout, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's no big deal. We can stop by the hotel," Joe said, "Nice to officially meet you by the way Kimi, I'm Joe."

He extended his hand and she shook it with a grin.

"Thanks for being willing to stop and it's nice to meet you as well."

"No problem. Let's head out."


	3. Chapter 3

_Title from Christina Perri's song. I claim no rights to that song or anything in the WWE, people or names._

 _I think I've struck another story here. Ultimately DeanXOC but. just a warning, there will be many paths of love and trials along the way to this coupling. Expect the unexpected! During this trek there will be moments of AlbertoXOC and KaneXOC as well._

 **SMUT!** Come on ya'll, this is me we're talking about. You didn't think we could go THAT long without sex did ya? ;)

* * *

After changing into a black, low cut, off-the-shoulder top, tight white jeans, and black flats, Kimi headed off with the group to a local club and bar, where a bunch of the roster were going. There wasn't a rush to take off because they had the next show only three hours away. They had been there for about half an hour when Kimi finally had the urge to dance, enough alcohol in her system to dull her shyness.

"Colby, dance with me please," she cried with a grin.

He chuckled and shook his head as she tugged on his wrist.

"Nope! Not happening."

She pouted but he kept his resolve, shaking his head still. She looked over the rest of the table and sighed loudly. Renee had Jon in her clutches, talking quietly about something, and she knew Joe was happily married. Her dancing wasn't exactly married man friendly usually, even when she tried to be, so she wouldn't even bark up that tree. She had too much respect for him and his marriage.

"Fine, I'll go down there by my lonesome."

"Not even gonna ask me?" Joe teased before she could run off.

She smirked and said, "I'm not stupid. I've seen a picture of your gorgeous wife Mr. Anoa'i."

That earned a large grin as he chuckled. She made her way down the stairs to the dance floor, avoiding people until there was enough room for her to dance along to the pop song bouncing in the air. When she finally got into the groove of the floor, mixing in with the mass of writhing bodies, she let her inhibitions go. She managed to make it through two songs without being bothered, which had to be some kind of record for any female in a club dancing alone. So it wasn't a surprise to her when she eventually felt a man press up against her back.

"You've been out here a while. Need a drink?"

That voice did surprise her though. Kimi looked up and saw Jose smirking down at her, what looked to be a long island iced tea in his hand judging by the glass.

"Uh, yeah actually. Thank you," she spoke loudly over the music.

She took a few gulps of the drink before giving him a polite but confused smile and asking why he'd brought her a drink.

"You're out here all alone. Why is that? I would have thought Lopez or Good would at least be with you," he said.

With an eye roll, she said, "Colby refused, and Jon is talking with his woman. How did you even notice me?"

He chuckled and took hold of her wrist, pulling her closer. He looked beyond sublime in his simple black v-neck shirt and jeans with his hair spiked up and a plain gold chain around his neck. Her breath caught as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Out of nervousness, she tilted her glass again and emptied it. When it was completely downed, he took it from her and patted her shoulder.

"Not many women in this room are quite up to the standard you set Kimi," he said warmly, "Would you mind a dancing partner?"

Kimi thought over what Jon had told her before, about Jose being married, and she almost explained that she knew nothing less than slutty dancing but she was spun and her back pulled to his chest before she could. His strong hands slid along her ribs and down to her waist, his fingers clinging to the meat of her upper thighs as he started a slow dance.

"You have wonderful rhythm," he spoke lowly against her ear.

With a shuddering breath, she thanked him. What little sober brain ability she had left was yelling at her to stop him, to pull away, but the drunken whore of her brain was encouraging her. Jose was a very attractive man. His hands felt wonderful on her body. What would a little dancing hurt? Dancing wasn't a sin. Giving in, she rolled her hips against his, running her hands up and down his arms. The electricity of her fingertips on his skin had her buzzing. It had been a bit since she'd had attention paid to her, too long if her sex starved response to Jose was a correct indication. His hands slid up a tad and his fingers ran under her shirt, caressing the skin along her waist band as he pulled her harder against his body.

"Incredible," he whispered, "You dance like a goddess."

She snorted and giggled, looking up to find him smiling back down.

"Goddess huh? Maybe a drunken, horny goddess," she joked.

An eyebrow lifted and she blushed as she realized what had slipped out.

"Sorry, that was a bit much," she mumbled.

"No, it's good to know I'm not alone in feeling that way."

Suddenly his hand was cupping her jaw and she had to shut her eyes against the dizziness as he pulled her up into a swift kiss. She spun the rest of the way to face him on instinct, hands planting on his solid chest with a groan. One of his hands held her jaw while the other came down and took hold of her ass, pulling them completely flush to where she felt just how excited he was. She wasn't blind. Besides his exotic good looks, he had an impressive body, especially the parts he showed off in the wrestling briefs he wore. His tongue was hot velvet against her lips. Instantly she gave him access, suddenly craving his taste. Jose moaned into her mouth as their tongues tangled. Her body felt as if it was burning up, making it harder to breathe. She parted their lips and panted as their foreheads touched.

"Shall we get out of here?" he whispered.

For some reason, it felt wrong, like she should say no but she couldn't remember why. With the way he was staring at her and how his body felt against hers, she couldn't say no.

…

Her inferences had been correct, more than she had realized. Impressive was probably took weak of a word to describe his size.

"Condom, now," Kimi bit out as he teased her, rubbing his thick cock head along her slit.

Jose chuckled and pulled away, tearing open the wrapper he'd brought into the bed. She watched in fascination as he rolled the condom on, and then he topped her again. Legs spread wide, she pulled him into a passionate kiss and wrapped her calves around his thighs, pulling him close. She lost her breath as he pushed in. Her nails immediately sunk into his shoulders.

"Oh my god," she gasped out.

"Dios mio," he groaned out, "You are tiny Kimi."

She only whimpered in response, her body buzzing on cloud nine at how much his cock filled her. When he started thrusting finally, he was gentle and slow. It was appreciated, but soon she craved more.

"Harder," she whispered.

"Are you s-"

"Yes," She cut him off, nodding furiously.

The sound of skin slapping and moans filled the room suddenly. Her fingers scratched along his skin as she was shoved up the edge hard and quick. His cock filled every last inch of her core and hit every trigger she had.

"So full," She moaned, "God you- fuck! Right there!"

Her muscles held him tight and close as he struck her sweet spot repeatedly, making her body prickle painfully in need. Fingers caught in his hair, she pulled him down and smashed their lips together messily to muffle her cries as fire exploded across her body. Her muscles felt like they were molten lava as he pounded into her core over and over again, hard enough that she would probably hurt in the morning. Palms explored the sinews along his arms, taking in the firmness, lusting over the power he held.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Fuck that's so good. Don't stop Jose."

He groaned and ducked down, sucking the skin on her neck into his mouth hard as he plowed her into the mattress, the head board starting to slam into the wall.

"Yes! Fuck!"

His name came out like a scream as she came again, reveling in the blissful haze clouding her thoughts. His panting was loud in her ear and she gasped as she felt sweat droplets fall onto her shoulder.

"I'm going to come Kimi. You're too tight bella."

The deep baritone of his voice in her ear caused her to moan in reflex. His curses became silenced in her neck and he bit and sucked hard, so much so that she tensed and hissed in response. She felt every twitch and pulse of his cock as he rutted hard, riding out his climax deep inside her pussy. Finally he let her flesh go with his teeth and rolled off, leaving her feeling humorously empty.

"That was incredible," he muttered.

She chuckled and rolled over, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"Much agreed."

He flashed her a grin and somewhere through her drunken thoughts she felt a pang of guilt, but she wasn't sure why. Shrugging, she cuddled up to his side and easily fell into sleep.

When she woke, it was to her phone alarm. She groaned and rolled away from the warm body she had been wrapped up in, slapping her phone and pushing the side button to silence it.

"That time already?" she heard.

Her body tensed and memories flooded back. With a groan, she fell into her pillows. She'd fucked up. Never had she sunk low enough to sleep with a married man. Her gut twisted as she let out another groan.

"Yeah," she answered finally.

Jose responded with a similar groan and she chanced rolling over. Licking her lips nervously, she started to speak, but he stopped her with a finger to her lips.

"Just a moment," he muttered, running his finger up her jaw line.

He kissed her cheek lightly, then he nodded.

"Go ahead."

"This... this won't effect our work, right?" She asked softly.

"Of course not."

"But you are married, correct?" she questioned, "Will that not-"

"While I am on the road, I am free to sleep with anyone I wish. My wife has the same freedom while I am gone. As long as there are no feelings, and condoms are used to prevent pregnancy and disease, we are both free to have sex as we wish until we are together again," he explained.

Relief came pouring into her heart and she let out a thankful sigh.

"God, that is good! I thought I had done something terrible. I- I was pretty tipsy last night. Enough to lose my morals and selectively forget things I guess. You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that."

He snickered and pushed hair back from her face.

"You're adorable when you're flustered."

They laid there for a moment and she soaked in the information that she hadn't just helped Jose cheat on his wife, which lifted that heavy weight from her gut. Her phone rang, startling her slightly and she sighed as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Where are you? Are you riding with us still? We're about to leave," Colby rattled off.

"Give me ten and I'll be down."

Kimi hung up quickly and flashed an apologetic smile to the gorgeous man in her bed.

"Gotta get ready and go with the guys," she said as she rose.

"I probably need to meet Stephen and Stuart anyway, so this is good timing. I was debating how I could leave a beautiful woman in bed alone."

Her cheeks flushed and she set about gathering her clothes. She would definitely need a shower when they got to the next town. She hurried into the bathroom and wiped off her make up and cleaned up just enough to feel better. Hair pulled into a messy bun, she tugged on a loose "Asuka" T-shirt and capri leggings before brushing her teeth. Jose had just finished dressing when she left the bathroom.

"So, meet up about thirty before the show?" she asked softly.

He nodded and came over, kissing her cheek.

"Have a good day until then Kimi."

She felt better than she would have guessed, watching him leave. She didn't feel guilty, which was great, and she felt like their friendship and work relationship would stay in tact. Tossing everything in her bag, she hurried down to the lobby and found the group.

"Fuckin' finally," Jon sighed, "You take forever."

She tossed him a glare but didn't reply, simply following Colby out to the car. Jon really knew how to bug her when he wanted.

"Where did you disappear to last night? You went out to dance and then you were gone," Colby asked as they threw their bags into the back of the SUV.

"Went back to my room," she replied simply.

"With who?" she heard Jon ask.

With a sigh, she shook her head and climbed up into the passenger seat, ignoring Renee's complaints of her doing such. To her relief, Colby was the one driving so she wouldn't have to look at Jon.

"About three hours guys, think we can make it without stops?" Colby asked as he set his GPS.

"Should be good," Jon replied.

The tension in the cars was thick enough to make Kimi grimace, so she popped her headphones in and turned on Ludacris to ignore the world for a while. So much had happened and her head was spinning. It didn't help that she felt Jon's eyes on her. He could always tell when she had had sex and he would bug her about it, claiming to be worried about her choice in men. Rolling her eyes, she leaned her forehead onto the cool glass and shut her eyes, intent on sleeping until they were at the hotel.

...

"Seriously. You tell me everything. Why won't you tell me who you fucked?" Jon asked again.

Kimi ground her teeth together, trying to keep her annoyance at his persistence at bay.

"Just drop it," she finally said calmly.

"Nope. Not happening. You had to have make up cover a hickey on your fucking shoulder Kimi. That's proof right there that you actually ditched us to fuck someone. Now who is-"

"Seriously Jon! I'm trying to focus!" she snapped.

When her brown eyes stared him down, he finally raised his hands in defeat.

"Fine, but I will figure it out."

"It doesn't matter who it was anyway," she muttered with an eye roll.

Jon scoffed and walked off, muttering about confusing women. A hand on her shoulder brought her around and she had to give a small smile to Jose who looked confused.

"Everything okay?"

"Fine. Just a sibling dispute," She joked.

He grinned and said, "Okay. You got your head in the game? You'll have one spot against Kofi before Sasha is tagged, just like planned, that still okay?"

"We're good, just a little nervous," she replied, looking around, wishing Glenn was there to offer some wisdom.

She made a mental note to talk to him the next time she saw him before pulling at her attire, making sure every piece was in place. Jose leaned down and her breath hitched slightly as he whispered into her ear.

"You look fine. Calm down and be yourself. You have natural ring talent."

Nodding, she swallowed thickly when the other members of the League joined them at the curtain.

"Ready kid?" Stuart asked with a smile.

"You betcha," she replied.

Then their music blared.

!

Rin bounced on the apron, yelling repeatedly at Wade to step it up, as he was losing to Kofi. She got a glare in response.

"You think you can do better?!" he shouted once he had Kofi on the mat.

She nodded emphatically and was surprised when he came over, tagging her hand.

"Then do it."

With all her strength, she crouched down and launched herself onto the top turnbuckle, steadying herself as she sat with her feet on the second ropes. The crowd copied her attack cry before she jumped down. Her forearms clasped together, she landed on her knees and shoved her elbows into Kofi's chest, earning a cry of pain from the man.

"Hey, hey! You need to wait for Sasha to be tagged in," the referee yelled.

Rin glared at the man who kept shoving her back, refusing to let her move forward.

"What, you think me too weak to take on a man?!" she shouted.

"Not now Rin!" Alberto snarled.

A cry of cheers rang around the arena as Sasha shot into the ring, catching Rin with a powerful clothesline. Holding her throat, Rin got to her feet and glared at the burgundy haired female.

"You just made a mistake," Rin spoke calmly.

"Oh and what's that?" Sasha jeered.

Cocking her head to the side with a wide smile, Rin replied, "You attacked me with a cheap shot."

With that, she launched herself at the taller woman and landed repeated forearms into her mid section. It was only when a fist came down on her head that she let up, cursing at the pain pounding in her skull. Sasha took advantage and hit Rin in the face with a hard forearm, then taking hold of her brown locks.

"This really all you got?" Sasha shouted.

Suddenly Sasha moved her hold and before she could realize it, Rin was in an abdominal stretch. Grunts and gasps of irritation and pain left her mouth as Sasha put on the pressure. When it became too much, Rin hooked her hand over Sasha's shoulder and pulled with all her might, managing to weakly toss Sasha onto the ground. Rin could hear her teammates urging her on. With Sasha on the ground, Rin bounced off the ropes and jumped, landing a leg drop across Sasha's throat. Not wanting to chance her luck, she ran into the corner and tagged in Alberto. She leaned against the ring post, sucking in heavy breaths, and watched as Sasha tagged in Big E, keeping an eye on the other woman for the rest of the match.

!

"That was incredible," Jose assured Kimi as she sipped on her water.

She thanked him with a head nod and pushed her hair back, fanning her still hot face.

"Still as good as I remember kid," Colby said with a huge grin, coming up and wrapping her in a hug, "How do you feel?"

"Pretty good," Kimi replied, "We should celebrate my first successful match in the WWE."

"Ah, we can't. Renee and Jon are wanting to head out as soon as were done here so we can just stay at a hotel in Hartford."

The small woman frown but nodded.

"Alrighty."

"Hey, we're not leaving until the morning, you feel like going out for a drink Stephen?" Jose said suddenly.

The Irishman shrugged but a smirk blossomed onto his face as Kimi's lips parted in a surprised smile.

"Sounds like fun. Wanna hang with the cool kids Kimi?" Stephen teased.

"I would, but I ride with Colby and the gang," She said with a pout.

"Ride with us tomorrow morning. It'll be fun. Besides, shouldn't teammates be seen in public together?" Jose said with devilish smile.

She hesitated and turned to look at Colby in question who shrugged.

"I'm not your dad, brat," Colby teased, "Just call if anything changes."

She grimaced as he ruffled her hair, but as he walked off she shot two thumbs up at Stephen and Jose.

"We're all good. Let's go party!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Title from Christina Perri's song. I claim no rights to that song or anything in the WWE, people or names._

 _I think I've struck another story here. Ultimately DeanXOC but. just a warning, there will be many paths of love and trials along the way to this coupling. Expect the unexpected! During this trek there will be moments of AlbertoXOC and KaneXOC as well._

 **SMUT!** This is probably the last smut for a few chapters!

* * *

After cleaning up at the hotel, the trio had headed out to the same club she and Jose had hooked up at the previous night. Apparently the two men were big on the chivalry thing and insisted on paying for hers drink and any food she wanted. She was really shocked at how much fun she was having with them. Besides a love for wrestling, she shared a lot of favorite movies and games and hobbies with each of them. She found out Stephen was also into some video games and they discussed that topic until Jose's hand found hers under the table and he whispered in her ear about dancing. She finally felt something more than easy kinship, and it came when her and Jose's bodies were tangled in a fast, seductive dance. Feeling his body heated and grinding against her own brought thoughts of last night's pleasure into the forefront of her mind. It didn't help that he kept whispering in her ear. The difference was that she wasn't nearly as tipsy as she was before, so every touch and every word felt that much stronger. When his hands cupped her ass and pulled her to straddle his thigh closely, she couldn't stop a moan. Grabbing his hair, she pulled him down to whisper in his ear.

"If you want to do this kind of tango, we need to get back to the hotel. I'm not into public sex where I'll get arrested," she joked.

He chuckled and pulled back with a smirk.

"I was wondering when you'd suggest that," he admitted, "Let's see if Stephen is ready."

She took his offered hand and they shoved through the crowd back to the table where Stephen was talking with a young blonde. Kimi offered her a smile as they joined the table.

"We're thinking about going back to the hotel. Are you ready?" Jose asked.

The redhead shrugged and said, "I suppose."

"Aw, you're going already? I feel like we just started talking!" the female cooed, her fingers running up Stephen's arm.

When he smirked, Kimi knew immediately where this was going.

"You could always come with us."

That's how the four ended up in the SUV traveling back to the hotel together. Jose chose to drive while Stephen and the blonde, named Lisa, made out in the back seat.

"So how often does stuff like this happen for you guys usually?" Kimi asked quietly, subtly gesturing to the back.

"Us specifically or the roster all together?" Jose replied.

"I guess everyone."

"It depends. Guys like Thaddeus, Anoa'i and Steen don't involve themselves with other women. The single guys like Nemeth and Hussey generally find a different woman every town we're in," he replied, "So it just depends on the person. There are of course both men and women that cheat on their spouses as well, more discreetly but we pretty much all know."

Her nose wrinkled up at that and she sighed. As they pulled into the parking lot, she unbuckled just in time for her phone to go off.

"Hello?" she answered after seeing Jon was the caller.

"Did we piss you off somehow?" was his first question.

Frowning in confusion, she replied, "No? Why would you think that?"

"Because. First you ditch us at the club, now you're not even riding with us. Look, if this is about me digging on you fucking someone, I'm sorry. I-"

"Jon, that's not it. I'm not mad at all. Jose and Stephen offered to take me out to celebrate the match," Kimi cut in as she shut the car door.

A strong arm wrapped around her shoulders and they started towards the hotel entrance, Stephen and Lisa not far behind giggling and talking quietly. Jon was quiet until she questioned if he was still there while going through the lobby.

"Yeah, yeah. So which one is it?" he asked.

"What?" she replied, stepping into the elevator.

She chuckled as the other two decided to get a separate lift, Stephen throwing her and Jose a wink and a kissy face. Kimi missed what Jon finally said because the second the doors closed, Jose was nipping at the ear not covered by her phone. He pressed her hard against the wall as his lips worked down her neck.

"Damn it Kimi, are you even listening to me?"

"Hmm? I'm sorry, what were you saying?" she replied, trying to keep her breath steady.

He sighed and said, "The only reason you've ever ditched me was to fuck someone. So which one are you fucking? I'm gonna be a little more than pissed if you're screwing up someone's marriage Kim."

Rolling her eyes, she muttered, "For one, you know I wouldn't do that. For two, just because I'm finally expanding my horizons beyond spending every moment chasing after you like a puppy doesn't mean I'm automatically sleeping with someone. For three, if I was, it wouldn't be your business anyway."

Immediately she regretted the bitterness of her words but before she could apologize, Jose took the phone and hung up. The doors opened seconds later and she followed him out, staring at him in surprise.

"You're letting your alcohol speak for you Kimi. Wait to talk to him until you're clear headed. You don't want to ruin a friendship over a misunderstanding."

The brunette nodded in understanding and thanked him softly. She'd owe Jon a big apology in the morning. When they were finally in the room, it didn't take long for them to become a tangled mess on the bed. His mouth left marks all down her skin as he bit and sucked until she was nearly crying. When his tongue dipped lightly into her navel then trailed to stop at her jeans, her breath caught in anticipation. As his fingers worked open her jeans she lifted her hips to help them come off easier, along with her panties. Immediately his hands wrapped around her thighs and pulled her down closer to him.

"You smell delicious bella," he rumbled before he buried his tongue between her lips.

A long, attentive lick spread her open and had her whining as he barely touched her sensitive nub. Back arching, she let out a gasp as his tongue finally lazily stroked over her clit. As he worked she noticed it was unlike the usual quick and tactless technique she was used to. He took his time, lathering her flesh with broad licks and gentle nibbles that had her legs quaking. While she'd never complained about the usual tongue work of men, he might give her cause to. He gently slid a finger into her core and she couldn't help whimper and clench around it.

"Feels so good," she breathed, "God you are unbelievable."

She felt him let out something like a laugh and then his motions began to grow faster. He timed every brush of her sweet spot with every stroke against her nub. Fingers curling in the blankets, she lifted to his touches as the pressure built uncontrollably. Each lick brought her closer until she was crying his name and bowing off the bed violently.

"Fuck Jose!"

While his fingers left her, his tongue did not, dipping down into her dripping hole.

"Agh!"

The deft muscle speared her core thoroughly until she was shaking and pushing him away. She panted heavily as she forced her eyes open. He stood up and shucked his clothing, leaving his gorgeous body naked and his huge cock standing ready. He reached for the condom on the nightstand but she moved before he could, sliding off the bed onto her knees on the floor.

"Kimi, y-"

She simply took hold of his erection and parted her lips to lick up the precum on his head. For a second she simply savored the taste, giving a low growl of appreciation. She missed that taste almost as much as she missed sex altogether. His response was a hiss and his hand coming to her hair, gently pulling it away from her face.

"Look up at me," he commanded softly.

Tapping his fat head against her mouth, she rolled her brown orbs up and found him biting his lip, staring down with half lidded eyes. The moment she wrapped her lips around his weeping cock he shuddered and groaned loudly.

"You are so beau-ti-ful," he growled as he pulled her hair, stopping her completely.

His accent was thick and his words short. She wanted to ask why he'd stopped her, but then his hips thrust forward, burying his cock back in her mouth. Letting her mouth fall open, she slid her tongue out more to caress the underside of his dick as he worked in and out slowly. She was a little disappointed when she gagged barely past half way down his cock. Of course that was due more to his size that her own short comings. When he pulled out fully, she licked her slightly numb lips and offered him a sultry smirk.

"Get up on the bed," he said with a smirk of his own.

Everything was definitely much better not being completely smashed. Being able to give and take and knowing she would remember it all clearly, it gave her a thrill.

"Hands and knees Kimi. I want to watch you take me."

A shiver tore up her spine as she complied, pulling a pillow under herself to help keep balanced. Finally she felt his hands come to her hips as the bed dipped behind her. His thick head pressed between her lips and she let out a moan, completely ready to feel him again.

"Oh fuck Jose!"

Apparently the effect of the alcohol had dulled her feelings before more than she'd realized because the depth which he fucked her made her fingers sink into the sheets and her teeth gnaw at the pillow to stifle her noises. Although there was nothing that could quiet the sounds of their skin slapping, and he wasn't shy about the moans he let out either.

"Do not silence yourself bella. Let me hear your sexy voice moaning my name!"

Suddenly he leaned forward and planted his right hand on the bed next to hers, his left arm hooking around her shoulders to jerk her up. With a squeal she shot her hands out to catch herself and the force of doing so slammed her back hard onto his cock, knocking the breath out of her body.

"Breathe Kimi," Jose barked, startling her.

Her next breath came with a loud, whining moan.

"You like how I feel inside you?" he growled.

"Fuck, yes!" she cried, reaching up to claw at the arm around her neck.

His breath was hot against her shoulders as he leaned down and nipped at her skin, causing her to shudder in his grip.

"I- I'm close," she gasped out.

Wide brown eyes popped open in surprise as he drew up his leg beside her hip so he was half kneeling while still holding onto her. He was incredibly flexible. Her shock made way for blinding pleasure as his next thrust caused him to bottom out.

"Oh god damn! Fuck, _fuckfuckfuck!_ Don't stop!"

"Come for me bella."

Her dark brown curls spilled back over his chest as she contorted back against him in pleasure, keening his name almost discernibly among curses. His moans grew heavier as his grip tightened around her neck. Frantic to keep her pleasure going until he was finished, she bucked back against him.

"By god you are a wild little woman," he groaned.

Kimi let him pull her back as he sat on his knees and positioned her on top without disconnecting them.

"Ride me baby," he panted huskily, one hand clenching her hip while the trailed to her pussy.

A wicked moan sounded the instant his fingers started playing with her clit and she waited no longer to start bouncing on his dick. The angle made a big difference and it took her breath away again. He wasn't as deep but it rubbed his cock impossibly perfect along her sweet spot. Licking her lips, she reached back and threaded her fingers in his slightly damp black locks, pulling him closer.

"Bite me," she moaned.

Growling, his teeth sunk into her neck. She couldn't stop the squeal that left her mouth and worked her hips harder, chasing her climax again. As he sucked on her flesh he started rubbing her nub harder.

"Will you- come for me- again?" he moaned lowly against her ear.

"Y-Yes!"

She heard him curse softly and suddenly he was thrusting up against her. Her body seized up, nails biting into his hand holding her hip, as she rutted against him hard. Jose muttered something thickly in Spanish, then finally her orgasm came down around her when he growled her name. The intensity of it all made her body ache, in a deeply invigorating way. With a groan on his part, they finally stopped moving. The second he removed his arm from her waist she tumbled to the bed and managed to fall off the side with a squeak of fear, scrambling to grab hold of the blanket.

"Oh shit, are you okay?" he asked, quickly leaning over to help her up.

Biting her lip, she met his gaze with red cheeks and a huge grin. Way to make a scene.

Giggling, she muttered, "Oops."

The worried look on his face vanished and he collapsed into a pile of laughter.

"Hey, help me up asshole!" she teased, reaching up to slap his arm.

He offered her a hand again and she took it gratefully, still feeling boneless.

"It's a good thing you're so strong because I don't think I can really lift myself right now," Kimi joked as he practically lifted her onto the bed with one arm.

"You're tiny. A weak man could do it just as well," he replied, smirking.

She rolled her eyes but smirked along as she lifted the blanket to pull it up over their bodies. Never hurt to hear that. Jose really was a smooth talker when he wanted to be. As she shifted, his skin felt incredibly soft against hers. It made her want to rub her face on him, just take it in. He was definitely a man that took care of his body. She felt exhaustion nearly knock her out immediately as she went still.

"What time do we have to be up and ready?" She asked, stifling a yawn.

He looked over at the bedside clock on his side and sighed.

"Four hours."

Whining, she immediately burrowed into the bed and shut her eyes, hoping to fall asleep quick. A smile came to her lips as he wrapped an arm around her waist but she fought it off, trying to force herself to count sheep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Title from Christina Perri's song. I claim no rights to that song or anything in the WWE, people or names._

 _I think I've struck another story here. Ultimately DeanXOC but. just a warning, there will be many paths of love and trials along the way to this coupling. Expect the unexpected! During this trek there will be moments of AlbertoXOC and KaneXOC as well._

* * *

"I'm so glad you're here!"

Glenn looked up from his book, a confused expression on his face until he sighted Kimi running his way, and she grinned at him as she approached the table. She was hesitant to expect him here at the house show but was thankful he was.

"You weren't at Smackdown. I mean, obviously you probably have other things you tend to, and I realize you're not just here full time anymore, but I was wanting to ask you for advice. Do you have a moment?"

Kimi bit her lip and mentally smacked herself as she realized she just practically yelled at him.

"Uh, sorry. I've had a lot of coffee this morning. Late night," she added, shaking her empty Dunkin' Donuts cup, as he chuckled.

She did not take notice of how his eyes crinkled and how he had a little space between his front teeth. Not at all. Because this man? He was _completely_ off limits. Toying with her nails, she returned the smile before looking at her hands. She still wasn't over the fact she was here talking to Glenn, one of her biggest idols growing up watching WWE.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help. I did promise to be your WWE guide, didn't I?" he said, pushing the chair out next to him, "Can I still help you?"

"If you don't mind?" she replied.

She sat down, taking a peek at the book and smiling as she realized it was by Stephen King, then explained.

"Do you have any tricks to stop pre-match jitters? I've been in matches for years now. I've wrestled in NWA, CZW, WLW, New Japan, and I even had one match in TNA, but obviously nothing was ever this... big," she murmured.

"Well, for one, I'd cut back on the caffeine," he said with a laugh, tapping her cup.

She blushed slightly and nodded in understanding.

"Some people like to meditate in a quiet room or with music. Some people do mini work outs. A few people go running, or you got the ones who do a beauty routine and take selfies with their friends," he said, gesturing across the catering room.

She looked over and had to smile at the duo of Nattie and Becky taking a selfie together. Those two had been the nicest so far, greeting her warmly any time she was in the locker room. She could see becoming friends with them.

"What did you do before?" Glenn asked, earning her attention back.

"I just talked with people. I was never nervous before. This- The WWE has been my dream since I was a kid so being here is a huge shock."

Glenn nodded and offered a kind smile before patting her shoulder.

"It will get easier, little by little. Like I said, I still get nervous. Not as nervous as you obviously, but there are a lot of people that watch us. You just need to set a routine, stick with it, and trust in yourself. From what I've seen of you, you have nothing to worry about," he said.

Her gut clenched at the incredible compliment and she thanked him softly.

"It's no problem. I take my job as your guide seriously," he replied with a wink, "You have any other problems, you can always come talk to me."

Trying to regain ground so she wouldn't look like a floundering idiot, she smirked and said, "What if I just want to talk to you, just to talk? Should I pretend to be lost?"

For a moment he looked completely caught off guard then he snorted, full on snorted, and started snickering loudly. Kimi couldn't help giggling along in surprise. His laugh was infectious.

"What's so funny?" she asked when she caught her breath.

"Ah, nothing. Who put you up to this huh? Was it Paul?" Glenn asked with a sigh and a grin.

Her smile fell slightly and her brows furrowed.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

His face matched hers suddenly and he asked, "You weren't joking? Were... Were you actually flirting with me?"

Eyes going wide, she scooted back slightly and stumbled over her words.

"I mean, uh, flirting is a _strong_ word. I playfully flirt with everyone! It means I like you... as a friend I mean! I wouldn't flirt with you! I- Not that way! You're married. I _don't_ step into marriages. I- Yeah, I was joking. I like talking with you. I wasn't, like, asking to talk to you as in asking you out or... I'm just- I'm gonna go."

Before he could respond, she grabbed her cup and purse and jumped up.

"I'm an idiot. Of course he'd think that. He's too smart not too," she hissed to herself, "But I wasn't hitting on him. God, I always come on too strong. Why do I have to be flirty with everyone? Why can't I be norm-"

"Talking to yourself is a bad habit."

Kimi stopped and turned to find Jon leaning against the wall, chewing his gum obnoxiously slowly and loudly. He lifted an eyebrow and blew a bubble just to pop it.

"You ready to talk now?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Let's just go somewhere we won't be interrupted," she replied.

She looked back to make sure Glenn hadn't followed her, a stupid thought because why would he, and grabbed Jon's arm to pull him into an empty locker room. After shutting the door and locking it, she threw her purse down on bench and sat next to it.

"So what's going on?" he asked as she groaned and leaned her face into her hands.

Kimi took a few deep breaths then finally looked up. On the good side, he didn't look angry. Maybe her apology text first thing this morning had done some good. On the bad side, he was the best person in the world at hiding his emotions.

"Like I said in my text, I'm really sorry about last night. I was drinking and I let my mouth get away with me. Also, you inferring that I'd help someone cheat really hurt. You know I don't do the cheating thing," she said.

He nodded once and cleared his throat before she could continue.

"I'm sorry 'bout that. It was a dick move. I know you don't do that."

"Thanks. Um, look. You were right. I am sleeping with Jose, but he and his wife have an open sex marriage, or whatever the hell you want to call it, when he's on the road. No emotions, safe sex, all that jazz. We remain friends and coworkers, that's it. We might just occasionally have sex I guess," she said softly, "I don't know who all knows so I'm not gonna go around telling everyone either, so I'd appreciate if this didn't go beyond us."

Jon held up his palms and said, "None of my business, sis. I just want to make sure you're being safe."

"Yeah, I know. I am. But, Jon, come on, you've got to understand that I'm twenty six now. I'm a big girl. I'm going to be going out doing things, doing _people_. Hell, believe it or not, I might _eventually_ find myself a husband. Doubtful since I loathe the idea of marriage but, it could happen. There's going to be times I won't be able to call you back or see you, and I don't want it to cause an argument every time it happens."

The look on his face made her heart hurt. Gum and jaw now still, he stared at her blankly with his eyes screaming emotions she couldn't clearly make out. He looked like a child whose dog had been kicked, as if he'd never thought of the fact before.

"I- I know that Kimi. Look, I accept your apology. Can we get out of here now? I gotta find Joe and go over our match real quick," he said, immediately bouncing back to the normal Jon she knew.

Sighing, she nodded.

"Yeah. I gotta get changed anyway."

They parted ways and she headed to the locker room, changing into her ring gear and trying to get into the right head space.

!

"The League of Nations is dominating the tag team _and_ single's divisions! There is no stopping us! As a team we've run through the New Day, the Usos, Gallows and Anderson. Is there not a single team that can stand up to us?" Wade bellowed into the mic.

Rin bounced on her toes in the corner next to Alberto and watched the crowd react, booing loudly at the ribbing of some of the favorite teams. The boos quickly turned to hellish cheers as the first riff of Dean Ambrose's music started. Lifting an eyebrow, Rin turned towards the entrance and watched along with the rest of the team as Dean stepped out, smirking.

"Hey, hey, now. Don't go getting big heads there... Oh too late for that."

"Really mature Ambrose," Lana spoke into Rusev's microphone.

He smirked and gestured to himself.

"What can I say? King of maturity. Now, for the real reason I came out here. There's one team you haven't gone though."

When Roman's music hit, the audience was half and half with hate and love. The Samoan man walked out and grinned, him and Dean bumping fists.

"What do you say? Or are you afraid, tater tot?"

"Ya still goin' on 'bout that Reigns? Just step in this ring and we'll prove who's got the bigger tots."

For a moment, a sly smirk graced Rin's lips but she forced it down.

"We'll take this," Alberto said, clapping Sheamus' shoulder as he turned to Wade and Rusev.

"No way. I want a piece of Ambrose," Wade barked with a fierce glare.

"If anyone gets Ambrose, it's me," Alberto snapped.

"And I call Reigns," Sheamus retorted.

It was with eye rolls and mumbles of disagreements that Wade, Rusev, and Lana slunk from the ring to stand at the side. Rin patted her brother's arm lightly as she did Sheamus' and wished them good luck before joining her other teammates on the floor. Jojo announced the match as a one fall tag team match then Alberto and Dean locked up in the ring. Jabs and chops went flying from Ambrose insanely fast, catching Del Rio off guard. Rin sighed and started pacing at ringside, already having a bad feeling about the match.

"What the hell are you doing Alberto?!" Wade yelled when Dean knocked him down with a rough clothesline.

"Shut up Wade!" Rin spat, glaring at the Brit.

"He's going to cost us this match," Rusev snarled.

"We're barely five minutes in. He's your partner. Trust him," she snarled back, just for Lana to step into her face.

"Leave my Rusev alone. It is your brother that is how you say, dropping the balls."

Rin cut her retort short and looked up as the crowd went nuts with boos and jeers just to find Dean tied up in the tree of woe and Alberto on the turn buckle.

"Yes! Go Alberto!" She cheered, rushing to the mat to pound on it.

He jumped down and stomped his feet into Dean's chest, who then slid weakly to the ground. After a few seconds of taunting, Alberto tagged in Sheamus.

"This is for you!" Sheamus yelled, pointing to Roman as he grabbed Dean by the hair.

Ambrose was forced down with his head between Sheamus' knees and was then brought up onto the bigger man's shoulder before Sheamus began running, just to be thrown onto the mat back first. Grinning widely, Rin pounded the mat again, cheering for Sheamus. She could vaguely hear Roman yelling at the Irishman while he strode cockily around the ring, just to turn right into a flying punch from Dean. It was sloppy from his exhaustion but it worked well in stunning his opponent for a moment, long enough to tag in Roman. Dread filled her gut. In a clean match, Roman could get the upper hand on Sheamus with the slightest slip up. He was called the powerhouse for a reason. Biting her lip, Rin watched intently as they traded stout punches to the jaw, neither man showing signs of giving. Finally Sheamus switched up and managed to get Reigns in a lock up, jerking at just the right time and bringing the Samoan's head down into his knee. A cheer of excitement raised from the dark chocolate haired woman among the boos of the crowd. Dean was finally up in his corner and started slamming his foot on the apron repeatedly as Roman stood back up, who was holding his nose with the most dangerous glare at the ginger. Sheamus simply went for another attack. Roman was quick enough to dodge and reversed it, throwing him into the corner of the ring. Immediately the Samoan rushed over and clothes lined Sheamus violently against the post. The crowd started counting as the assault continued.

"One, two, three, four, five..."

Panicked, Rin shot the team and look and immediately Lana was at her side, jumping onto the apron with her.

"Ref! That's cheating! He's been in that corner way too long!" Rin yelled.

The man in the uniform looked over and groaned, waving at them.

"Get off the apron. Now!"

"But there is a limit, no?" Lana asked huffily, "I think you are letting them cheat!"

The ref frown and said, "I am keeping count now get down or I will banish you from ringside ladies."

"But.."

Lana kept the ref busy long enough for Wade to run over and slide in partially, grabbing Roman's ankle and tugging him to fall face first on the mat then slamming his elbow into the Samoan's leg repeatedly.

"Mother f-"

Dean rushed over and that's when Rin subtly touched Lana's back. The damage was done.

"We must have been wrong," she said, getting a big smile out of the blonde.

The crowd was going insane in the back ground as Lana and Rin apologized to the ref quite a few times and climbed off. Enough time had passed and damage was done that Sheamus easily caught Roman with a Brogue kick and covered him. Dean was out on the floor due to a backstabber from Alberto and thus no help to his partner.

"One, two, three!"

The bell rang and the audience went insane as the League filled the ring; Rusev tossed Roman out of the ring directly onto Ambrose and then made victory laps as their win was announced. Rin was swept up in a hug by Alberto who ruffled her hair and then Sheamus, the grin never leaving her face.

!

"I cannot wait until we get our own feud!" C.J. Said with a bright smile.

"I know! We're gonna kill it!" Kimi replied, pulling her hair into a pony tail.

A hand to her back brought her attention to the bright red head female grinning at her.

"I just wanted to say I hope we get the chance to fight soon as well. I finally got to go watch some of your matches and you are impressive," Becky said.

Kimi couldn't help the slight blush on her cheeks as she thanked the older woman.

"I'd be honored to fight with or against you," Kimi said.

"On another note, I wanted to also give you my number in case you ever find yourself bored or needing a friend," Becky added brightly, handing over a paper, "I know what it's like to be in the new girl and not have very many close people."

The grateful feeling in her chest was overwhelming as she took the paper, quickly placing it in her purse so she wouldn't lose it.

"That means a lot. You guys are so nice. Some women aren't always so welcoming to new people," Kimi said, looking between Becky and C.J.

"I'm technically still new, to the wrestling part," C.J. Replied with a shrug, "But I've never seen the point in being mean to anyone. I want a positive work environment, you know?"

"Exactly," Becky agreed.

Kimi jerked her clean shirt on and shut the locker, snatching up her bags.

"If you'll excuse me, I gotta go find Jon and see what the plans are for travel. Thank you both so much. I'll send you a text so you have my number Becky."

With good byes, Kimi left the locker room and traveled through the halls looking for the Ohioan or Colby. Five minutes later, lo and behold, she ran into the one person she didn't want to see. She'd already embarrassed herself in front of him enough for one day.

"Kimi, you are a hard woman to find, you know that?" Glenn asked.

Licking her lips, she cleared her throat and forced on a smile. It would be okay. No need to be awkward about her slip up. Just own it and move on.

"I want-"

"I'm sorry about this morning. When I have caffeine, I tend to run off at the mouth. It's much like alcohol to me I suppose. If I made you feel uncomfortable, I apologize as deeply as one person can. I like talking to you and you've always been an idol of mine, so I don't want anything to be awkward or anything to keep us from being friends. Is that okay?" she blurted, cutting him off.

His gaze softened and a smile came across his lips. Chuckling, he ran a hand over his scalp and made a weird coughing noise.

"That's what I was coming to talk to you about, actually."

"Uh-oh, that's never a good sentence," She joked, trying to keep her panic at bay.

Brown eyes wide in fear, she looked over him and noticed that for the first time she was seeing him in something other than a suit or his ring gear. He looked really nice in a three quarter sleeved olive-colored Henley and jeans.

"It's not a bad thing, I assure you. I wanted to clear something up, for future reference," he paused and gave an uneasy look and sighed, "Just in case? Unless I'm reading this wrong. I am separating from my wife at the moment. The divorce is under way, so if there was a mutual interest, it wouldn't be "Stepping into" anything."

Instead of replying like a normal human, she blinked and stared at him, mouth falling open slightly. Was he insinuating he was interested? Wait, he was getting a divorce?!

"I'm so sorry," She finally breathed, "That has to be hard on you."

His face relaxed and he said with a shrug, "It's been coming for a while, I think. It's been a long twenty one years, but the kids are old enough now so things are more obvious."

She wanted to slap the part of her that was getting giddy at the prospect of him being into her, and shoved it aside.

"I can't imagine. Is it amicable or...?"

"Yeah, we've both talked and agreed to it but we're still remaining friends, and still going to be a unified front with the kids. They need as much structure and support as we can give," he replied.

Shifting her bag on her shoulder, she nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, unsure of how exactly to reply.

"Ah, nothing to be sorry for. But to clear up my earlier statement, if you're interested, I'd like to take you on a date some time. You're very interesting and I'd like to know you better, outside of your wrestling ability of course," he said, straightening up to his full height.

"You make it hard to be easy going about this," she joked, "You're super intimidating."

A grin split across his face which made her smile stupidly in return. With a quick breath she spoke.

"Yes, I'd love to go on a date. Do you want my number?" she replied.

"Really?" he asked, eyes going wide.

The look of surprise, and what she took to be joy, on his face was adorable.

"Yes, really. Did you think I'd say no?" she asked with a giggle.

"Well, yes kind of, actually. Do you know how long it's been since I've had to ask someone on a date? I was expecting to be let down."

"Maybe you didn't hear me earlier when I was running away with my words but you're one of my biggest idols and I really do enjoy talking to you, except for when I make myself feel like an idiot in front of you."

Her cheeks flushed as she admitted that, but then she heard her name being called.

"That's my ride. Still want my number?"

"Oh, yeah. Just a second."

He pulled out his cell and typed her number as she spoke.

"So just give me a call or a text when you want to so something, or hell you can call just to talk," she said.

"Kimi! Come on!"

Rolling her eyes, she gave him an apologetic smile which he easily returned.

"You better go. Jon sounds pretty upset. Have a good night."

She wanted to hug him or something, anything to diffuse the weird feeling she felt at leaving after all that, then he stuck out his hand. She almost laughed at the silliness of it all but took his hand and just marveled at the size difference. Her breath caught when he brought her hand up and placed a gentle kiss to the back.

"Good night," she murmured finally.

With red cheeks and a slight bounce to her step, she ran to Jon who was tapping his foot.

"Finally. What was that about?" he sighed as they headed out.

"I just got asked on a date, like a legitimate date," she breathed almost silently, unable to believe it.

Jon stopped dead suddenly and she saw the look of confusion on his face.

"Yeah, that's about how I'm feeling," she said, a giddy smile blooming so large her cheeks hurt, then hissed to him, "I'm going on a date with Glenn!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Title from Christina Perri's song. I claim no rights to that song or anything in the WWE, people or names._

 _I think I've struck another story here. Ultimately DeanXOC but. just a warning, there will be many paths of love and trials along the way to this coupling. Expect the unexpected! During this trek there will be moments of AlbertoXOC and KaneXOC as well._

* * *

"It feels weird. It feels like you're going to date my uncle or something," Colby muttered, stabbing his lettuce with a frown.

"Oh stop being a pouty puss," Kimi retorted.

"It's weird! He's, what, twenty five years older than you?" Jon cut in.

"Twenty two-ish. And really? You of all people are going to get onto me about dating a great guy? God, we haven't even been on our first date yet! It could go bad. Either way, I thought you'd be my biggest cheerleader, ya jerk," Kimi sighed, downing the last of her Sprite and sliding the glass away.

It'd been two weeks since Glenn had asked her out, but due to busy schedules they had no chance to do it yet.

She had to smile as she thought about the quick conversations they'd have, how he'd try to apologize for the delay and she'd just wave him off; the short hand holds and shy smiles. She felt like it was a high school romance all over, but it was a good feeling.

Jon looked conflicted for a second then said, "I- Look, Glenn is a decent guy, but why can't you find someone our age?"

The tanned woman simply rolled her eyes and sighed, dropping her head back. Jon said nothing for a while, both Colby and Renee staying silent as well while eating their own food.

"Hey, we have a three day weekend this weekend," Renee piped up, "Did you want to go to that ranch now instead of in May?"

"Sure, sounds like fun," Jon said, a peep of excitement finally coming back into his tone

Kimi finally opened her eyes as the couple started talking about what there was to apparently do at this ranch. She watched carefully and couldn't deny the love Jon held for her, and the adoration she seemed to have for him as well.

"Hey, Renee?"

The blonde looked over in confusion and Jon's eyes went wide. Kimi hardly ever talked to Renee unless necessary, still some animosity between them from the beginning.

Instead of going with her first instinct, she spouted off something safer.

"I really like that necklace, where did you get it?"

A look of mistrust crossed her face but finally she seemed to relax as she lifted the locket.

"Jon bought it for me on our first anniversary. It's rose gold."

"It's pretty. It goes good with your skin," was all Kimi said before leaning her head back again.

A bridge had to start somewhere and if they were as serious as they looked, Renee would be around for years to come. Might as well make some sort of kinship.

"Um, thanks. It's one of my favorites."

Soon after there was an awkward silence and it was decided they would get back on the road, wanting to avoid the storms forecast in the last leg of their journey. Kimi threw down a ten for her portion of the bill and grabbed her purse, heading out to the SUV without another word. The next move would have to be made by Renee.

…

A knock on the door caught Kimi's attention and she climbed off the bed with a groan.

"Just a second!"

Pulling on her sleep shorts from beside the bed over her lacy panties, she headed to the door, thankful she hadn't taken off her bra yet. It was probably Jon or Jose, or maybe even Becky whom she'd started to become close to.

"Is everything o-"

Her eyes opened wide in surprise as she took in all six foot ten of Glenn standing on the other side.

"Oh, hi! How did...?"

"I asked Jon what room you were in. I feel bad that I haven't been able to take you on a proper date even though I asked two weeks ago," he said with a frown.

"It's okay. Best things are worth waiting for right?" She joked easily.

"Yes, that's true. I was wondering though, if you'd be willing to maybe join me down stairs in the jacuzzi and we could just relax? If you'd rather not, I understand. It's getting la-"

"I'd love to. Come in. I'll get changed into my suit," she replied, opening the door for him to enter.

Once the door shut behind him, she drug her bag onto the bed and shuffled through her clothing until she found her monokini. Grabbing it up she started towards the bathroom just to realize Glenn was still standing by the door. With a giggle, she gestured to the bed.

"You can sit silly. I should be out in just a moment."

Her heart raced as she started undressing, thinking about this whole ordeal. It wasn't a date exactly. She was just going to relax, talk. That's what he'd said. It did nothing to help her excitement and nerves though. Once the black and purple suit was on and tied, she ran a brush through her hair before piling it up in a bun on top of her head.

"Calm yourself," she whispered to her reflection.

Her cheeks were bright red and she felt rather warm but she'd push through it. She had to get over the jitters eventually if they were going to go on a date, or dates if she thought positively. Throwing her sleep clothes on the counter, she exited the bathroom just to find him on the bed, scrolling through his phone. She pulled on a shirt and grinned as he looked up.

"Okay, I think the Jacuzzi is calling my name now," She said eagerly.

There was a pause where he seemed to stumble before he spoke but then he stood and smiled, going to the door and holding it open.

"Ladies first," he said.

Grabbing her key card, she stepped into the hall and bit her lip in excitement.

"So how have things been going? I haven't seen you for more than a few minutes in the past couple weeks," she asked, trying to spur conversation as they walked.

"It's been going pretty good. Working on things with Crystal and the kids, getting my new apartment set up in Texas when I have a free day here and there," he replied, pushing the elevator call button, "What about you? I see you kicking butt regularly but outside of work?"

With a chuckle, she said, "A whole lot of nothing. Since moving back to Missouri I've had fun trying to figure out what there is but I hardly have enough time off to want to to more than sleep."

They got on the lift and headed to the ground floor.

"Ah, yes. Nothing like being able to sleep in your own bed. So you just moved to Missouri then?"

"Yep. I'm originally _from_ Missouri but haven't lived there in so long. I loved it as a kid but now I'm wishing I had moved closer to a bigger city. The smaller towns can be rather boring at times."

The elevator came to a stop and they started down the hallway towards the pool, the chlorine scent saturating the air.

"I'm sure you'll find something to do. Missouri has always been a great place to travel in. I lived there for a little bit. It's a beautiful state."

"It is, but I'm in central Missouri, like three hours from all big cities and we only have a movie theater and bowling alley. That's about it," she said with a laugh.

He smiled as he pushed the door open for her, gesturing her in first. Cheeks warming, she thanked him and stepped through; She definitely was not used to all of that jazz any more. First thing she did was go

to the wall knob and turn the bubbles on without a timer, unsure of how long they'd be down there, then she stripped off her shirt. When she turned, she realized he'd done the same and had to force herself to look away. He was such a big guy, and not in the negative sense. He was tall, broad, thick. She mentally slapped herself and headed to the railing to climb in. A hiss left her lips at the heat of the water but she ignored the stinging to sit down immediately, trying to subtly watch him as he climbed in. It became a little more difficult to swallow when he sat beside her, not touching but at a conversational distance.

"So what part did you grow up in?" he asked.

Sitting up to lean on the wall, she smiled as she thought about her town.

"I actually moved back to where I grew up. It probably sounds silly but I just loved it there so much. It's a place called Rolla. Small college town. Most people don't know about it unless they lived near there or go to the college."

"I've been through there. Mostly when I was living in St. Louis, but I'm sure it's changed by now."

She nodded in agreement and started moving her feet in the water, watching the added waves mix with the bubbles..

"It has. It's grown a lot but it's still small compared to places like St. Louis," she replied, "When did you live there?"

"Ah, back in ninety-two. I was wrestling in CSWA, the first company I ever wrestled for actually. My friend Mark ran the place," he explained.

As he spoke on about the gimmick he used to have, she took a moment to think about what he was saying. When she was three he was starting out wrestling. That was incredible to think about.

"But it wasn't until ninety-seven that I finally found my niche as Kane," he finished up.

That made her smile.

"I remember that," she admitted, earning an eyebrow lift from the big man.

"Really?"

"Kind of, yeah. You were introduced as this huge secret of Undertaker's right? Because you're his younger brother and survived that horrible fire that killed the family and everything. I remember crying because I couldn't imagine being in that situation. And when you came out with the mask and everything, I wasn't scared like I guess I was supposed to be. I was sad that you felt you had to hide. It was around that time that my grandma told me about the story lines," she said, sticking her toes out of the water and focusing on them, thinking deeply about watching the same man next to her on TV throughout the years.

Finally she looked up to him with a smile.

"Still in awe that I get to know you personally."

He laughed and reached out, offering his hand palm up.

With butterflies, she slipped her hand into his and their fingers laced lightly, coming under the water to rest on his thigh. The fluttering went nuts in her stomach.

"You keep saying that stuff and you're going to give me a big ego," he said.

"Well, I can't help it. Give me a little while and I'll probably get over it. I damn near cried when I met Vince for the first time but I had to be professional," she said with a chuckle.

"So tell me more about you," he said, thumb beginning to rub against her, "All the normal stuff. Favorite color and foods."

She pondered for a moment, reflexively stretching her fingers against his, then said, "Favorite color is purple probably. I eat practically anything but my favorite foods are hamburgers and mochi ice cream."

"Mochi ice cream?" he asked, interest in his tone.

"Oh, it's the best thing ever! There's this Japanese restaurant in Rolla called Kyoto and they serve a lot of dishes that are damn near identical to the stuff I bought in Japan, like the mochi ice cream. Anyway, you should try it sometime. It's really good. And who doesn't like an excuse to eat ice cream?"

She stuck out her tongue happily as he agreed with that statement. Then she prodded for him to answer the same questions, hanging onto his every word.

"So, what you're saying is, if I ever cook for a date, I need to make steak then?" She asked with a snicker.

His cheeks flushed slightly as he smiled and coughed.

"I guess, yeah. I'm definitely a meat and potatoes guy."

"Nothing wrong with that," she replied, shifting to alleviate the numbing in part of her bottom.

She jumped slightly when he turned towards her, a serious look in his eyes.

"Do you like to read?" he asked suddenly.

That was unexpected. The intensity in his question told her that her answer was important.

"Yeah. Actually, I do. I haven't had as much time lately but I used to read all the time. Mostly fiction and horror or mystery. And lots of paranormal romances," she explained, "Why?"

"I saw you eyeing my Stephen King book the day we talked about your nerves," he replied, his lips spreading into a wide smile, "I'm a big reader so it's nice that you like to read too."

"Who's your favorite author?" she asked.

"Terry Goodkind. Stone of Tears is my favorite book by him. What about you?"

"Stephen King. Hands down. Favorite book is a tie between Rose Madder and Desperation. I like to be thrilled when I read."

After what felt to only be ten minutes his phone went off. Both jumped, getting a good laugh from the startle, and he reached out to his cell. After a moment, his eyes went wide.

"Oh, we should probably be getting up to our rooms."

"'Why's that?" she asked in confusion.

"It's past midnight."

"What?!" she squawked in surprise, "No way!"

He spun the phone around and in big glaring numbers it said "12:05".

"I can't believe it," she said.

They'd spent three hours in the Jacuzzi. He was the first to get up and out of the water, coming back with a towel as she stretched.

"Here."

He offered a hand and she gladly took it as she climbed out, smiling goofily as he wrapped the warm cloth around her shoulders. A small groan escaped as he rubbed at her shoulders with his strong hands. Once they were both dry and had their shirts back on, she grabbed up her key and they headed up in the elevator. As the lift moved up, she felt the late hour beginning to effect her. Covering her mouth as she yawned, she leaned against the wall, watching the numbers go up. Glenn motioned her forward and before she was ready for it to end they were at her room.

"I know it wasn't a proper first date, but I enjoyed getting to talk to you," he said when they came to a stop.

The corners of her lips twitched up and she grabbed his hands, slipping her fingers between his and moving in closer.

"I did too. As for a proper date, it seemed like one to me. No people bugging us, no movie to keep us from talking. I'd consider it a successful date if you ask me."

"Really?" he asked, voice soft.

"Mmhmm, and I'll let you in on a secret. You're the first guy that I've spent three hours with that's not tried to get into my pants, in oh probably the last four years. So, all in all, probably the best first date I've ever had," she admitted.

The smile left his face at that and she worried for a second that she'd said something wrong, but then he was kissing her. It wasn't hard or fast, just a slow, easy meeting of lips, and it was honestly enough to make her toes curl. He let out a soft breathy laugh when her fingers tightened on his as their lips separated.

"Wow," she murmured.

"While you are incredibly beautiful Kimi, you are worth more than just jumping into bed with. You deserve nights like tonight, but even better. If it's alright with you, I want to show you how you're supposed to be treated."

Biting her bottom lip, she nodded and met his clear blue eyes.

"Yeah, definitely."

Another gentle kiss and then he was gone, leaving her entranced. If she didn't know better, she'd say she'd just fallen in love.


	7. Chapter 7

_Title from Christina Perri's song. I claim no rights to that song or anything in the WWE, people or names._

 _I think I've struck another story here. Ultimately DeanXOC but. just a warning, there will be many paths of love and trials along the way to this coupling. Expect the unexpected! During this trek there will be moments of AlbertoXOC and KaneXOC as well._

* * *

"Lay-dee-Rin!" The crowd chanted as her theme music started up.

Stepping out onto the stage, she tossed her hands up in peace signs, smirking down at the ring. A deep, quick bow and she was off, strutting with all the power of a much bigger person in her tiny body.

"This women's match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from San Luis Potosi, Mexico, Lady Rin!"

It was her first singles match in the women's division of the WWE, having been doing mixed matches with the Leauge, and she was determined to make an impact. Sasha's theme hit and of course the crowd went insane, stomping and hollering for the purple haired wrestler.

"And her opponent, from Boston Massachusetts, Sasha Banks!"

The small woman in the ring rolled her eyes and leaned against the ropes, faux yawning to show her boredom. Finally Sasha entered the ring and did her thing, and then Rin righted herself.

"You'd better show some respect, _Lady_ Rin," Sasha yelled as she removed her rings.

"When you give me something to respect, I will _Boss_ ," Rin replied loudly, earning a mixed reaction.

Sasha narrowed her eyes and the two glared until the bell rang. In the first lock up Rin easily over powered Sasha, shoving her to the mat with a loud roar.

"What's there to respect, Sasha?!" Rin snarled, landing two well placed kicks to the younger woman's gut.

Sasha quickly guarded her stomach against the next kick and caught Rin's foot, pulling her feet out from under her. The Spanish-Asian woman hit the mat with a resounding thud, hands on her head to protect from possible damage. Then it was her turn to guard against, except against a flurry of punches aimed at her face as Sasha topped her. Her forearms took the brunt of the blow, but Rin felt the impact of the hits until she was able to buck the taller woman off.

"That is what you need to respect, biyotch. I am ten times better than you will ever be!"

Ignoring the roar of the crowd, Rin licked her sore lip, touched it with fingertips to check for blood, where one blow had struck and rolled onto her hands and the balls of her feet. As she crouched she bounced and glared.

Sasha wrinkled up her nose and gestured to Rin in confusion.

"What are you doin-"

Jumping with speed and precision, she tackled Sasha down in a half spear and topped her, pummeling her ribs with solid blows. The ref began to count so she scrambled back, plotting her next move. Before it could be executed, Sasha was up and they locked up for a second time.

"You're going down," Sasha hissed.

"We'll see."

To her dismay, Rin was knocked to the side and a stinging kick hit her thigh with enough force to trip her.

It went back and forth until Sasha got the upper hand with an elbow to the face, actually drawing blood as pain exploded across her nose. She quickly brought her hands up to protect from further damage. The audience went insane as blood splattered across the mat, Sasha not letting up once in her battering of the smaller woman. The ref tried to pull her off, but as soon as he did, Rin shot towards the younger woman.

"I'm fine!" she screeched to the ref as she rammed her shoulder into Sasha's stomach twice.

Then she went flying into the post. A flying forearm and a knee to the face found her dizzy and unable to stand without the help of the ropes. She had enough sense to put pressure back on her nose before the next attack. She was dragged back by her hair and flung back against the post, staggering her further to the point she was in daze, and then Sasha lifted her up onto the top ropes. That caught her attention.

"Oh hell no," she whispered.

As Rin lay across the top ropes on the corner, she watched her opponent closely. She took in the moment of rest and planned her reversal thoroughly. Sasha taunted with a smirk, yelling about being the legit boss and respect, and then ran for the knee to the gut but Rin slid off just in time, having expected the move. Her tiptoes barely caught the ring apron to balance long enough to grab the purple hair and yank. Sasha's face smashed against the turn buckle with all the power of Rin's body's descent towards the floor and there was a sickening thud.

"Ooooh!"

Then Rin allowed herself to let go, succumbing to exhaustion and resting on the outside for a bit. Leaning against the barricade, she swallowed lung fulls of air, eyes never leaving her opponent who seemed to be barely moving in the ring. Hands patted at her shoulder as she stood and shouted encouragement and taunts before she slid back into the ring.

"Now _you_ will respect _me_!" Rin taunted to the downed woman.

Sitting on Sasha's back, Rin wrapped her thighs around her opponent's head to hold her down in a head scissors and grabbed both arms, wrenching them back. The pain was apparent by the immediate scream Sasha unleashed.

The ref questioned Sasha and soon enough Rin felt the fluttering of a tap against her skin. Never had a bell sounded so good. Relinquishing her hold on the younger woman, Rin rolled off and directly out of the ring, hand finally going back to her sore nose. Her music thrummed loudly in her ears and she tossed up her peace signs once before she left behind the curtain.

!

"Holy shit! Is your nose okay?!" Colby asked the moment she was in back.

"I'm fine. Hurt but nothing bad," she replied with a weak smile.

"Way to put on a show! Been forever since there's been blood drawn like that in a women's match," Colby continued.

"You know me. Go hard or go home."

An arm wrapped around her shoulder and she was drawn into a male form, stiffening in confusion until he laughed.

"You did good kid. I'm proud of ya, you know that? Of course it helps that you had such an amazing teacher," Jon said.

Kimi could hear the smirk in his voice and made a noise.

"Yeah, Fergal was pretty good."

A slap to her hip made her giggle and jerk away, grinning as he narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, fine. You were my best teacher," she admitted with a snicker.

Her nose was beginning to itch and she grimaced, reaching up to feel the dried blood.

"I'm gonna go clean up," she muttered.

"Might wanna get checked out by the docs too? Just in case," Colby offered, adjusting his skin tight pants.

She nodded and made an obvious motion of checking him out, to which his cheeks colored.

"What?" he asked.

"How do you wrestle in pants that tight?" she teased.

His mouth fell open and she let out a squealing laugh, running away as she heard him telling Jon he would get revenge soon enough.

The doctor proved her theory correct that it wasn't broken or fractured, although it would likely be swollen for a day or two. Ice and avoiding injury were important for proper healing.

Once she was cleared and cleaned up, Kimi headed back to the locker room to get changed.

"That was great!" C.J. Said, clapping Kimi on the back as she spoke.

"Thanks! I feel like I'm finally getting my foot holds here," Kimi replied, "These past three weeks have felt like hell because of my nerves."

"I bet. I came up from NXT and I was still shocked at the crowds!" another voice spoke.

Kimi turned as she tugged off her pants and changed into clean ones, offering the redhead a smile.

"I'm glad it's going away. I was never this nervous anywhere else," she replied.

Becky smiled and nodded.

"There's somethin' different about this place, that's for sure. Maybe it's because there's not only hundreds of people in the crowd, but all those watching at home too," she replied.

Pausing in lifting her shirt, Kimi agreed. Becky had a really good point. Being recorded for thousands more definitely added another layer of fear to it.

"I need to go find Miro. I'll see you ladies later," C.J. Said.

Kimi flashed her a smile and wished her goodnight before slipping her flip flops on.

"Sooo, what are you doin' tonight?" Becky asked suddenly.

"Um, I don't think I'm doing anything. Why, what's up?"

When the Irish lass grinned, Kimi had to smile back, the enthusiasm catching.

"Wanna have a girls night in?!"

…

"'I don't see how you can watch this!" Becky squeaked, ducking her head, nearly jerking her braid from Kimi's hand.

"Ey! Turn it off if it's that bad," Kimi chuckled, "But keep your head still."

Groaning, Becky grabbed up the remote and changed the TV from Saw V to some cartoon. The dark brunette's nose wrinkled up but she said nothing.

She loved cartoons as much as the next person, but she was not a fan of the newer ones they were coming out with.

"Oooh! 'We Bare Bears' is up next!" Becky cheered.

"Oh, that I'm up for!"

Tying off the bottom of the french braid, grinning at her work, Kimi scooted back. It looked good on the other woman. She could probably pull of anything though, being one of those ladies who was naturally beautiful.

"So, what's with you and Jon? I know you're best friends, but how'd ya meet?" Becky asked, reclining on the bed.

Kimi took a deep breath and rolled onto her stomach, grabbing a handful of the peanut butter m&m's from the bag. She took a second to think about what all she was willing to reveal while she shoved a pillow under her arms, but Becky spoke up before she could.

"If you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine too."

"No! Not that. Just thinking. Jon and I met back in CZW, 2009. We debuted around the same time and I was probably the only woman there that would take the same shit the guys would at that time. Literally, I went through glass bulbs, had chairs to the face, got wrapped up in barbed wire even. So they threw us together. I became his valet and he became my protector from the dick heads we worked for. For two years, he was all I really knew, my rock, and I guess I became the same for him. The friendship I have with him, it's unlike anything else. There's a level of understanding after practically living together those years. Even when we parted ways in like... 2011 I think, we still talked on the phone all the time. I went to wrestle with WLW, the one with Harley Race's academy. Anyway, we still traveled and on our off times we'd spend the time together, even weeks at a time if there was a lull in our career. I moved to Japan in 2013 and I have only seen him a handful of times until I came here. Longest three years of my life," Kimi explained, dropping her cheek against her pillow.

When the other woman didn't say anything, Kimi looked over in curiosity and found Becky looking baffled. Her mouth worked as she chewed slowly, eyes narrowing in thought.

"What?" Kimi asked with a chuckle.

"How long?" Becky questioned quietly, scooting closer.

Brows furrowing, Kimi said, "How long what?"

Becky sighed and popped another m&m into her mouth.

The silence was driving the dark brunette nuts, causing her to lift her eyebrow as high as she could. What in the world was she talking about?

"Becky!"

"How long have you been in love with him?"

That was not what Kimi had expected. Mouth dropping open, she couldn't reply, flabbergasted that her friend had noticed.

"I didn't really think about it, but hearing you talk about him, thinking about how you look at him, you're in love with Jon. God that has to be rough. Does he know?" Becky pushed.

Clearing her throat, Kimi hesitated then shook her head no.

"Wow, I can't even begin to understand how that must feel."

"It's okay. I've moved past it. I guess I'll never un-love him, you know?" Kimi replied, moving her hand to pick at a piece of fuzz on the blanket, "But he's not my main focus anymore. I'm moving on. I see how happy he is with Renee. There's no way I'd ever even try to ruin that. I- I like him being happy. That's the most important thing."

When an arm came around her back and she heard Becky sigh, she gave in, leaning against her friend. It was almost awkward receiving affection from someone other than Jon and Colby, but she welcomed it. Maybe she'd come to have another best friend, another confidant.

"Thanks Becky."

"Don't thank me. You need it. I'm here for you now," Becky murmured, then suddenly added, "Ooh, Bare Bears! Wanna submerge ourselves in bad cartoons now?"

"Yeah, please," Kimi replied with a laugh as they turned on the bed towards the TV.

There was a marathon of the show, ten episodes in a row, but despite planning to watch them all Becky was passed out by the third one. Kimi moved the food to the floor and maneuvered the outer blanket to cover their lower bodies while she returned to her spot, watching the show while dozing, feeling abnormally content.


	8. Chapter 8

_Title from Christina Perri's song. I claim no rights to that song or anything in the WWE, people or names._

 _I think I've struck another story here. Ultimately DeanXOC but. just a warning, there will be many paths of love and trials along the way to this coupling. Expect the unexpected! During this trek there will be moments of AlbertoXOC and KaneXOC as well._

* * *

"There is no way!" Kimi laughed, covering her mouth with a blush once she realized how loud she was being.

"Completely serious," Glenn replied with a chuckle, "I move pretty well when I try."

"Oh I have no doubt about that, I'm just surprised that you've competed in competitions," Kimi explained as she took a long sip of her wine.

She glanced to her glass and frowned. That was her second one, probably should be the last too, lest she turn into the horn dog she was at heart.

Glenn leaned back in his chair and shrugged.

"Do you dance at all?"

She shook her head viciously and said, "Nope, nothing beyond slutty hip shaking."

That got a look, one of interest and humor.

Grinning, she tilted her glass towards him for a moment.

"You show me how to dance properly and one day I'll show you my atrocious dancing. Fair?"

His tongue darted out and ran over his lips then he nodded.

"Sounds fair enough. Are you ready to head back?" he asked.

"Yeah, got an early start in the morning," she replied with a sigh.

As she gathered up her purse, he waved the waiter over and paid off the bill. It still made her feel weird to not speak up, to not offer some money, because that's what she was used to.

It was only their second dinner date but they'd had the Jacuzzi date, and then a few breakfast dates for coffee in the mornings as well and he was a gentleman for each one. Every time he insisted on paying, opening doors for her, and even pulled out her chair at dinner.

In her opinion they never had enough time together.

Once they were back in his car and headed to the hotel she let herself relax, having felt out of place at the overly nice restaurant.

"Thank you," she murmured for probably the tenth time, reaching over.

He gave her a gentle smile and released the wheel with one hand to slide it over hers.

"You're welcome, but you don't have to keep thanking me," he said.

"I will though, because you're going above and beyond anything I could have asked for," she replied, "And because two glasses of wine is just enough to make me a really happy, really thankful lady."

That got a laugh.

Adjusting in her seat, she leaned over and rested her head on his arm, enjoying the simple contact. He was solid and warm. At times she was barely able to restrain herself from touching him, even in the most non-sexual ways.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

Rolling her head up slightly, she asked, "Do you need me to move? I didn't mean-"

"No, no, stay there," he assured her, lacing their fingers.

Kimi smiled and nuzzled her face against his bicep gently before relaxing back against him. He smelled incredibly good anytime they went out, that mixed with his natural heat and the comfort he exuded drew her to him. All too soon the car came to a stop and he reached out, careful not to jolt her with the movement, and put it in park.

"Why is sleep a necessity?" she mumbled, sitting up and unbuckling.

"I know," he replied with a sigh.

Car locked and possessions in tow, they headed towards the hotel.

She wanted to hold his hand again but was uncertain. They weren't doing more than dating at the moment so she wasn't sure how he'd handle any public displays of affection. Some people were very adverse to it, especially when there was no label in place.

"Good evening," the desk clerk called with a smile as they passed.

Kimi and Glenn responded in the same manner and headed to the elevators, having grabbed their keys and put their bags in their rooms before heading to dinner.

"Are you doing anything special this weekend?" Kimi asked as they stepped into the lift.

"I'm going to try to convince the kids to go to this new sushi restaurant in town, but other than that I'm probably just going to relax. Finally got everything just how I want it and I'm going to enjoy it," he said with a chuckle.

"Sounds like fun actually. Eat a dragon roll for me?" she asked.

He grinned and reached out, pulling her close into his side. Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around his midsection and leaned into him.

God. There was something about him that made her not want to let go of him ever. To her disappointment the elevator stopped and they made their way off, it going unsaid that he would walk her to her room.

Hesitant, she stopped at the door and asked meekly, "Do you want to come in?"

Before he even spoke, she felt him stiffen.

"Not for that! I-I meant, ah, never mind," She scrambled over her words, cheeks painfully hot.

She couldn't get her key out fast enough. Why was she so shy with him still? Most guys she'd be joking about fucking their socks off by now. As she shoved the key in the door, she was shocked when he pushed the door open for her.

"It won't hurt anything to spend a little more time together," he said, his other hand coming to her arm.

As he rubbed her skin soothingly, she nodded and stepped in, swallowing thickly. She knew they wouldn't cross the sex boundary tonight but she was still nervous. They were rarely in each others rooms.

Tossing her purse aside and setting her phone on the night stand, she plopped down on the edge of the bed and looked up at him through her dark chocolate bangs. He approached slowly and sat next to her.

She had to laugh, long and loud. He looked surprised as she fell back on the bed, holding her stomach.

"I-I'm sorry. I just- God, I've been in many bedrooms, but I don't think I've ever felt this kind of tension. I feel like I'm in high school because the anticipation is making me giddy and nervous, and then I'm yelling at myself for being so immature," she explained to his quizzical look, still laughing, "I'm sorry. You can leave now. Save yourself the weirdness."

Glenn finally cracked a smile and his cheeks drew up, his eyes shutting as she finally heard a low rumbling laugh come from him.

"No, you're right," he agreed through chuckles, "It is different, but... not bad, right?"

She nodded and sat back up, smirking widely.

"Right. Not bad. I just feel like I'm acting silly, dancing around talking about it. Like, I know we're doing this slow and right. Which I'm all for. I'm just not used to it. Not used to there really being much between me and a man without the physical attention, you know? Besides Jon and Colby of course."

"I understand," he replied.

Some of the tension left the room when he laid back and put his hands under his head, a contemplative look on his face. Slipping her shoes off, she reached out with her foot and toed his knee.

"You're deep in thought there Mr. Jacobs," she teased.

When he looked over, there was something shining in those lightening blue orbs. Out of instinct, she bit her bottom lip as the corners of her mouth quirked back up.

"Come here," he murmured, reaching out.

Her breath stopped as her heart jumped into her throat, but she took the hand he offered. She walked on her knees across the bed until she was at his side.

"Lay with me."

Carefully she leaned down and ended up on her side, head laying on his chest while his arm pinned her body to his. Her heart raced and thudded heavily as she wrapped her free arm over his chest. His arm came up over hers and laid against her shoulder as he started playing with her hair.

A groan escaped her lips and she couldn't help turning into his touch.

"Feels so good," she sighed, eyes fluttering shut.

His fingers worked magic through her curls, lightly scratching against her scalp in a pleasing manner. It had goosebumps raising on her skin. To her irritation, she felt herself drifting in and out of sleep. She was startled slightly when he shook and she heard him chuckle softly.

"You have a cute snore. Small and sweet, like you," he murmured.

Blushing, she turned her face against his shirt and groaned.

"I hate that I snore."

"It's not bad. You wouldn't wake anyone up or anything. It's cute, I promise."

He started gently pulling on her locks as he worked through the ends of her hair and she accidentally moaned at the sensation. It made her shudder. The strangest thing was that it wasn't an entirely sexual feeling. It felt good like a massage or a warm bath would.

"You have magical fingers," she whispered, voice wavering as she floated in and out.

"I should go. You need to sleep," he said suddenly, still quiet.

As he took his hand from her hair, she groaned and finally her eyes came back open. He rolled onto his side, facing her, and she forced her bottom lip out slightly, pouting.

"You don't have to go," she said, reaching out and resting her fingertips on his jaw, "I'm not insinuating sex either. I just want to cuddle with you for a little longer."

He looked conflicted until she leaned up, pressing a very light kiss to his lips.

"Please?"

Being so close, she could make out the slightly different shades of blue in his eyes.

"You're very persuasive, you know that?" he sighed.

Her nose crinkled as she scoffed and giggled.

"What? Me? Never!"

"Let me get my shoes off so I can put my feet up on the bed," he said as she pulled away.

Nodding, she replied, "I'm going to get into my pajamas then since I'll be going to bed soon enough anyway."

She grabbed out her tooth brush and paste and sleep clothes, then headed into the bathroom. It didn't take long to clean her teeth and brush her hair and change. Twisting in the mirror, she made sure the shorts weren't too awful short, satisfied when her batman shirt covered at least to her belly button.

"Cute but not slutty," she muttered to herself with a smile.

When she came out, she threw her stuff back in her bag and looked over to the bed to find Glenn sitting up against the head board, button down shirt off so he was now in a white tank top and his black slacks, sporting gray socks on his feet. It took a lot of strength to stop staring like an idiot. She was going to need the patience of a saint not to jump that man at some point.

He looked up from his phone when she let out a low sigh and smiled.

"Batman huh?" he asked.

"Yup. Batman and Joker," she replied, climbing up into the bed.

"Who's your favorite batman actor then?" he asked.

She frowned in thought for a moment then said, "I liked George Clooney but I have to say Christian Bale probably is my favorite. And before you even ask, Heath Ledger. That man made the best Joker, hands down."

"Fair enough. Do you like any other superhero movies?"

She slid under his arm and took up his hand from his lap, toying with his fingers as she spoke.

"X-Men, Deadpool, Ironman, The Avengers," she said, "Not a fan of Superman, and never watched Captain America which I know is pretty big too. You?"

"I'm not a rabid fan but I like watching pretty much any superhero movie," he replied, turning his hand over so their fingers tapped together.

It was quiet for a while as they sat their, just cuddling and playing with each others hand.

"I like this," she murmured after a bit, "It's strange that I feel so... happy, to sit here like this. I'm usually pretty go-go-go."

"I am too, but I like to just enjoy the presence of company sometimes."

He started rubbing her upper arm again with the arm behind her back and she melted against him instantly. When fingers slid up to her shoulder then to her neck, she couldn't help but bite her lip. Gently she redirected his hand back to her shoulder with red cheeks.

"Sorry," he spoke gently.

"It's okay. My neck is sensitive," she said in answer, hoping to explain without going into real detail.

He made a noise of understanding and his fingers stayed on her shoulder, making her shiver and smile against him as he traced designs into her skin. Swallowing hard, she forced down the arousal creeping into her gut and shut her eyes as she leaned fully into him.

"If you fall asleep on me, Kimi, I can't leave," he said with a soft snicker.

Pursing her lips, she opened one eye and met his amused gaze.

"Now you've given me a reason to fall asleep on you," she retorted playfully, "Don't add fire to my arsenal or you'll really be stuck here tonight. You're like a giant teddy bear and I'd gladly sleep snuggled up to you."

His lips twitched as his fingers moved back from her shoulder into her hair.

"Well, when you put it that way, it almost seems like a crime to leave," he said slowly.

Surprised, her eyes widened and her face flushed slightly in delight.

"Really?"

"If you want," he replied.

"Well hell yeah I do!" she cheered happily.

Without thinking, she jumped up onto her knees and lightly clapped her hands to his cheeks, leaning in and kissing him excitedly. He took a quick breath but then his hands were on her waist, pulling her against him.

It felt incredible. From her hips to her arms she was flat against him. Taking a chance, she slowly, cautiously, ran her right hand down his neck to his chest, resting there as she deepened the kiss. His lips parted and she thought for sure he was going to tell her to slow down, but his tongue ran across her lips.

"Ah!"

Instantly she gave him access, barely controlling a moan as his slick muscle slid across hers. Her fingers clutched at his tank top in restraint. Butterflies and excitement stormed around in her guts as one of his hands slid lower on her back, fingers resting on the skin between her shirt and shorts. It made her pussy wet and her breath shake.

How did the slightest acts have those effects? Shaking off the thought, she snaked her hand down to the hem of his shirt and hooked her digits under, placing her hand flat on his stomach. The feel of his warm skin and thick abdomen only served to spur her on farther and she had to break their mouths apart to breathe.

"Why do you do this to me?" he groaned quietly.

She made a noise of uncertainty but slid her hand up farther on his torso.

"Kimi," he sighed, "We shouldn't."

"I- I know. I just-ugh."

Shaking her head, she sighed and fell back into his hold against his chest. She kept her hand under his shirt though, and rubbed his soft skin with her fingers as she let her eyes shut, practicing a mantra of self-control.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't apologize," he replied, "Trust me, I want to do more with you. I just don't want sex to be the basis of anything we have."

"I know, I don't either," she assured him quietly.

There was a silence and soon enough she started drifting off to sleep again.


	9. Chapter 9

_Title from Christina Perri's song. I claim no rights to that song or anything in the WWE, people or names._

 _I think I've struck another story here. Ultimately DeanXOC but. just a warning, there will be many paths of love and trials along the way to this coupling. Expect the unexpected! During this trek there will be moments of AlbertoXOC and KaneXOC as well._

* * *

Kimi looked up in surprise when she heard her name called. Adjusting the strap of her tank top, she spun just to find Renee heading her way.

"Ooookay," she mumbled to herself, trying to keep her skepticism to herself as the blonde approached.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

Waking up curled up to Glenn for this morning and the last had been the perfect start to her days, making everything even better than it usually was. Hopefully this interaction wouldn't ruin that.

Renee cleared her throat and put her hand forward, further shocking the younger woman.

"What's this?"

"A truce. I want to apologize for the way I acted to you at first."

Kimi hesitated for a moment but then shook Renee's hand.

"Er, thanks. I'm sorry if I was rude towards you at all also, which I'm sure I have been," Kimi said, giving a half smile.

Renee shrugged and their hands dropped.

"You're obviously part of Jon's life, a very important part, and I realize now that you're not going to try to take him from me. That's-"

The blonde stopped, sighed, and rolled her eyes with a grimacing smile.

"That's what I was worried about at first. He's always talked about you off and on, but when you got here he was so excited to see you. I thought- Well I thought he was going to leave me for you."

Giggling, Kimi held her stomach as she bent over slightly.

"Oh, no! No worries there! We're best friend but it's obvious he loves you more than anyone I've ever seen him with," Kimi admitted, knocking her jealousy to the side as it clawed at her heart.

A blush formed on the other woman's cheeks as she pushed hair behind her ear and her smile grew.

"Really?"

It killed her to admit it, but she assured the blonde it was the truth. Although she was optimistic about things with Glenn, part of her would probably always love Jon, but she would bury it deep down. There were more important relationships to worry about now. Not to mention that Renee seemed to be a decent enough person, even if they started off on the wrong foot.

"Yes, he does. It's in his eyes every time he looks at you. And his voice gets a little higher pitched when he talks about you. It's sweet," Kimi replied.

Both women grinned and snickered slightly until Renee sighed.

"I'm really sorry. I- I know there are a lot of people that are against he and I being together, which usually it wouldn't bother me but- like I said- you're important to him."

"I get it. I do. I was really unsure of you guys at first, just because I'm over protective of him, but I've retracted my claws," Kimi joked, "I'm glad we can move past that."

"Me too," Renee admitted, "You're a really cool person. I'd like to hopefully move onto friends, eventually."

With a smile, Kimi nodded in agreement. Renee returned the smile then clapped her hands before gesturing at the wrestler.

"I'll let you get back to what you were doing then. Just had to get that out. See you later?"

Kimi returned the good bye and turned, just to nearly smack right into a broad chest.

"Whoa there, bella," she heard, making her grin.

Stepping back, Kimi returned the smirk her handsome teammate gave her.

"Well hello there!" she said cheerfully.

"Hello to you as well. You look great, as always," Jose said with a sly wink.

Against her wishes, a blush covered her cheeks.

"Thanks, you do too," she replied.

He picked her hand up and tried to bring it up to his lips. It was with a slight pout that she pulled away, earning a confused glance.

"I- uh- I don't think that kind of... _interaction_ is appropriate? Gah, I sound ridiculous. Look, I hope this doesn't make things weird, but I'm kind of dating someone an-"

"Ah, say no more Kimi. I completely understand," Jose replied, reaching out and patting her shoulder with a warm smile.

"You do?" she asked meekly.

He nodded and placed a light squeeze on her muscle.

"I do. I respect the sanctity of a closed relationship. Changes nothing between us," he replied, then gave her a butterfly inducing smirk, "Except our friendship will stay out of the bedrooms."

With a giggle, she nodded. He was right. They could still be friends. Hell, they were teammates so they had no reason not to be anyway.

A brush of his thumb across her cheek brought her brown eyes up in interest.

"If anything happens and you ever wish to continue, let me know. Otherwise, I'm completely happy just spending time with as friends," he said.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. We'll have to get together again soon, like we did with Stephen at the club."

With an understanding reached, he continued onto their match for the evening.

"This will be your first real interaction against C.J. Something simple would probably be best. Have you two talked it out?"

"Yep! No worries. We're going to do this feud properly," she affirmed, "I'm ready for this and C.J. Really seems to be into it to!"

"Good, I'll see you out there then. I'm going to go find Stu."

!

Rin wiggled in anticipation as she watched her brother viciously beat down Dean Ambrose.

"That's it hermano!" she cheered.

Of course when it was just going their way, Dean fell back through the first and second rope and launched himself forward, clothes lining Alberto harshly to the ground. The crowd broke out in cheers as he waited for Alberto to stand up, then ran forth and pulled the Mexican man into a running bulldog.

"This is pathetic!" Rusev snarled, coming up beside Rin to pound the mat.

She shot him a dirty look.

"And how many times have you been beaten down by Ambrose or Reigns, exactly? Too many to count," she spat, "I'm tired of your harping on my brother."

"Shut your mouth little girl," Rusev bit out, waving his hand in her direction.

Eyebrows lifting in shock at his dismissal, she went to slap him just for Lana to capture her hand.

"You will not put a hand on my Rusev."

"Then get your beast in line," Rin snapped.

"Beast? You're just jealous-"

"That what? You're marrying a bear instead of a man? How small is his brain exactly?" Rin taunted, "Because he seems to only know two things. Trash talking and crushing."

Lana's eyes grew wide, giving her the appearance of a crazy woman, and suddenly Rin was tackled to the ground as the blonde screamed.

"Hey! That's enough!" Sheamus yelled.

He attempted to remove Lana from the Spanish-Asian woman's chest but got nearly blown over as Rusev stormed past and grabbed her up.

"Do not touch Lana," he barked at Sheamus.

Rin held her face in annoyance, feeling the slap's stinging already fading from her cheek, but the burning from the claw to her neck was still painful.

"You crazy bitch!" Rin bellowed, getting a strong reaction from the crowd.

In that moment, Dean pinned Alberto. The bell rang and the match was over with thunderous applause for the winners. The tension between the team mates at ringside was thick, made more so when Roman and Dean walked past, huge boasting smirks on their faces.

Alberto slid from the ring and took up the other side of his sister, looking between the two men and blonde in confusion.

"What is going on here?" he demanded.

"You keep your sister under lock from now on," Rusev snarled before rushing off with Lana.

Wade threw the remaining three a confused look but followed the Bulgarian in a hurry.

"If she ever touches me again, it's on," Rin hissed as they moved up the ramp, glaring at nothing while holding her throat.

!

After a long shower and changing into pajamas, Kimi fell back on the bed with a satisfied groan.

It was still a hotel bed, but anything was better than the seats of the car. Rolling over, she snuggled down into the mattress, fully intending to call it an early night because of her flight home in the morning.

A light buzzing of her phone on the nightstand stole that idea away quickly.

"Hello?" she answered after seeing Glenn's name on the ID.

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I?" he asked softly.

"No, not at all. What's up?" she replied, sitting up in bed.

He laughed softly from his side and said, "I just wanted to say good night."

Kimi bit her lip and let her head fall back lightly against the head board.

"That's sweet of you. Thank you. You're amazing, you know that?" she said.

"Well thank you. Now that I've called for a completely pointless reason, I guess I'll let you sleep," he said, giving a hearty laugh.

Grinning sleepily, she said, "It wasn't pointless. I like knowing your voice is the last I'll hear before I go to sleep."

When he took in a breath, she wondered if she'd laid the sweetness on too thick. He finally gave a soft sigh.

"Same here. Have sweet dreams," he murmured.

"Sweet dreams. Don't let the bed bugs bite," she replied softly, eyes slowly winning the battle to gravity.

"Good night beautiful."

Her heart leaped and her cheeks flushed lightly.

"Good night hun."

She hung up with a large grin on her face, and was promptly asleep before she could even put her phone back.

Her dreams were traitorous to her body, conjuring all kinds of dirty images of her strapping suitor pinning her to the bed, fucking her so hard the bed creaked, making her come over and over with his fingers, tongue, and dick.

When she woke, her need was strong and she groaned pathetically, tossing the blankets aside and slipping her panties down. She couldn't travel so sexually frustrated. Pushing the blanket and pillow farther from her side, she spotted her phone and quickly set it on the nightstand out of harms way then laid back in a comfortable spot.

She had never been a master at pleasing herself but she would have to make due. Slipping her hand between her legs, she wasted no time finding her clit. As she rubbed circles her eyes shut. She could practically feel Glenn over her, kissing her as his fingers rubbed her cunt. His hands were so big the feeling would be incredible, for sure. She slid her digits down and hooked them into her hole before quickly finding her spot and wetting her other fingers to rub her nub. Her moans came out fast as she got into the fantasy. Would he be a gentle giant even in bed or would he be rough and aggressive? Would he dabble in choking her?

"Oh fuck Glenn!"

Just the thought of having his hand around her neck sent her over as she panted and cried out raggedly. She rode out the small climax until she was too sensitive and fell flat to the bed.

It wasn't completely satisfying but it would do.

She couldn't help a little scream of terror when there was knocking on the door. Clearing her throat, she called to the visitor to hold on and quickly dressed back in her shorts, then made sure her presence was acceptable.

When she opened the door, her stomach fell to her feet as her face went dark red.

"H-Hi Glenn," she whispered meekly.

The look on his face wasn't one she'd ever really seen. Chest heaving, she stepped back quickly as he pushed his way in. As soon as the door clicked behind him, her gorgeous lover was pressing her to the wall and kissing her hard. Maybe she hadn't fucked up as bad as she'd first thought.


	10. Chapter 10

_Title from Christina Perri's song. I claim no rights to that song or anything in the WWE, people or names._

 _I think I've struck another story here. Ultimately DeanXOC but. just a warning, there will be many paths of love and trials along the way to this coupling. Expect the unexpected! During this trek there will be moments of AlbertoXOC and KaneXOC as well._

 **Chapter contains some smuttiness but also a step for our couple. :) And I'm sorry I kinda leave it as a cliff hanger. Promise the next update will be soon and continue it fluidly!**

* * *

Kimi's head was swimming in utter euphoria as her fingers screwed up in the shirt encasing Glenn's large chest. His own hands were in two different yet equally exciting places; one cupping her ass and the other tangled in her hair to keep her head angled towards him.

His tongue invaded her mouth dominantly as she whimpered against his lips. Forcing herself onto her tiptoes, she pressed as close against his burly torso in eager need.

Hairs prickled up all over her skin when he let out a low growl and shoved her back against the wall, both hands going to her bottom and lifting her onto his waist so she was pinned by him.

Her fingers finally worked again and she quickly began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt until one by one they came undone and she could slip her hands under the fabric against his warm, soft skin.

Lungs aching, she broke their frantic kisses and ducked in to plant biting kisses along his neck.

"Oh fuck Kimi," he groaned.

Never had she heard him really curse, much less in such a husky, dark tone. Moaning in reply, she let her tongue do the talking as she messily licked and sucked along his skin. The fingers on her ass massaged gently as his arms flexed against her sides. It was so much at once and yet not enough. Making her way back up to his ear, she placed a soft bite to the lobe before whispering.

"Please, please don't stop this time. I- I want you. I need you."

His breath shook as he let out a low rumble. She hooked her arms around his neck and carefully rolled her hips down.

To her surprise and glee, there was a _very_ noticeable bulge against her ass. Then suddenly they were walking back from the wall, moving through the room carefully before her back was on the bed.

Glenn drew back until she was able to make out his gorgeous blue eyes looking at her lustfully.

"Are you sure? I don't want-"

With speed and precision she hooked the back of his neck and smashed their mouths together with a wanton moan.

"Glenn, I love that you've been so kind and such a gentleman, but I'm beginning to think you might not be attracted to me," she whispered between kisses with a little giggle.

"God no! That's not it at all," he hissed as he slid back again.

"Then what?" she asked softly, letting her fingers trace designs along the nape of his neck, "I know you're not using me for sex. I know you respect me for me. I know I like you for you despite wanting to screw your brains out too, so what?"

He sighed and shut his eyes for a moment, then actually smiled slightly.

"Does it sound stupid to say I'm nervous? Not about the sex itself," he quickly added, "Just with someone new. For years it was just my wife and I'm slightly anxious about being with someone different, screwing something up because I got used to doing everything a certain way."

Kimi swallowed thickly and gave him a brave smile. Good reasoning but it still meant that he was going to stop... again.

"It's not stupid. I understand. I-I'm not trying to pressure you. If you're not ready to take the next step, I understand," she murmured, "I can wait."

He let out a long, low laugh as his head fell and he shook it back and forth.

"I sound pathetic," he muttered.

"No, you don't! You-"

Suddenly he jolted forward and kissed her with fury, tongue invading her mouth aggressively as she fought to keep up. When he pulled back, she could barely focus on his words as her lips throbbed and she sat there in wonder.

"I'm being ridiculous. Here I am with a beautiful, sexy woman wanting me and I almost said no. Forgive me for being an idiot. Let me make it up to you."

Her eyes shut and screwed up in bliss as his lips brushed her ear. His mouth then latched on her neck and sucked so hard her breath was knocked out of her lungs, nails scratching against his skin in restraint. A pop filled the air and blood rushed back painfully to the spot.

Her breaths were labored when she was finally able to breathe again and he apparently took notice.

"Good?"

"Fuck yes," Kimi moaned shakily, "More, please."

The feeling of his mouth practically devouring her neck made her eyes roll in the back of her head, little whimpers escaping her mouth needily. Warm and heavy his hand appeared on her lower belly.

A chant of pleases started pouring from her as he slid down her stomach and his fingers slipped under her shorts and panties with ease.

Kimi's breath came in sharp and loud when his thick digits slid down her slick lips. Hips arching to his touch, she clasped his head and pulled his mouth closer, silently begging for more.

He, instead, gave a soft groan and kissed right below her ear.

"You're so wet. Do you really want me that bad?"

"God yes! How can you even ask that? For years I've fantasized about fucking you, and now that it's becoming real? I've never wanted it more!" she whined.

His sigh was shaky as his fingertip found her entrance.

Head falling back, she tried to silence herself but an excited moan filled the air loudly as he slid his first finger in. Her hand had not been a substitute in any sort of way for the real deal. He filled so much more and reached so much deeper. When he started sliding the second in, her whole body shook.

"I should have expected it, but you're so small," he grunted as he wiggled his fingers in a testing manner, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. If you do, I'll tell you," she whispered in a rushed tone, "Ju-Just don't stop. Feels so good."

Shifting, she drew one knee up and lifted her hips as he started thrusting his fingers in cautiously. She twisted just enough to bring her hand up and push at his shirt.

Glenn chuckled as she made a frustrated noise before giving up. It was the shoulder leading to the hand between her thighs. The thought of him moving it away, even if to undress him, made her cringe so she let it go for now.

"Let me make you come first and then I'll take it off," he spoke quietly.

Cheeks flushing at the heat in his tone, she nodded eagerly. His hand began to move faster as his teeth nipped along her throat. Pleasure clawed through her body and a weak cry left her lips as his thumb started brushing her clit.

Her body clenched and her hips ground back against his hand, hands shaking against his shoulders. Restraint was slipping fast. The only thing she could focus on was how good he was making her feel and how much she wanted to orgasm. Suddenly his fingers curled up in just the right spot.

"Fuck! There! Right there, don't stop, don't... ahhhh!"

She clawed at his shirt and the bed as his fingers started moving violently into her cunt, grinding against her sweet spot repeatedly as her body locked up.

"Come for me," he demanded quietly.

The feeling of his teeth sinking back into her neck threw her over hard. Stars burst across her eyes as she bucked against his hand and cried his name. Wave after wave assaulted her body as he kept up his motions, moaning against her skin along with her. Needing something else, she nudged his head and shifted to pull him into a frantic kiss. He laughed but it was quickly swallowed as she deepened the embrace.

"Now the clothes can go," she panted out, pushing lightly on his chest.

Glenn drew back, smiling lightly, and shimmied his shirt off before rising to his feet. He toed his shoes off and had just started on his pants when he met her gaze, making her go breathless for a short moment.

"I'm not the only one undressing here," he spoke quietly, lifting an eyebrow.

Understanding, she rose to her knees on the bed and quickly swept her shirt off and tossed it aside before eagerly pulling her shorts and panties down, falling back to kick them off. When her gaze returned to him, his pants were gone and he was stroking his thick bulge through his boxer-briefs. Brown eyes widening in disbelief, she scooted to the edge of the bed and bit her lip, putting out a hand towards him. He stepped forward and before he could do much else, she grabbed the fabric and yanked it down. Surprised, she sat back.

"Kimi?" he asked.

Her mouth worked slowly, trying to find the words, but then she tentatively reached out and let her fingers wrap around his impossibly thick shaft. He let out a breath as she gently pulled him closer. She tried to speak again but couldn't, too busy marveling at the size. Length wise he was a bit over average, but it was so large around she was actually nervous. As she carefully stroked up and down the hard length, he let out a groan and a hand rested on her hair lightly.

"This is gonna take some getting used to," Kimi finally murmured, tilting her head up to gaze up his thick body into his beautiful eyes, "I'm actually a little nervous, and that's rare."

"This is the main reason I was hesitant," he replied gruffly.

"Oh, I wouldn't ever turn you down for this. I mean, it's gonna take some stretching but fuck I _really_ wanna feel you in me," she groaned, licking her lips as she moved her hand faster.

His eyes shut and his fingers curled in her hair as she leaned in, giving little kitten laps at his dripping crown. A soft moan sounded right before she stretched her mouth open wide and wiggled his head into her mouth. The noise he let out sounded as if he had been punched when she moaned at his taste. She forced her eyes open and looked up at him again just to find his face in a mixture of pleasure and wonder. That was even more motivation. Wrapping both hands around his cock, she drew back to wet her lips more before sinking back around his length. It was a struggle to get even half way down, eyes watering and jaw aching, but the moan he let out was worth it.

"Jesus Kimi. Do you- fuck- how long it's been?"

She almost laughed as he chuckled but thought better for fear of gagging. She couldn't do much more than suck while she stroked his shaft, no room to move her tongue around regretfully, but he seemed to enjoy it all the same. When she drew back and suckled lightly on his sensitive head, he shuddered and yanked back. In seconds she was lifted quickly into his lap. Without a word, she shifted and settled her knees on either side of his thighs, kissing him hard as she settled. His warm head nestled perfectly between her lips against her clit and she couldn't resist rocking against it.

He broke the kiss with a soft curse and his hands gripped her hips to hold her still.

"What?" she questioned.

"I don't have a condom with me. Do you have any?" he asked huskily.

"I- No, none that would fit you comfortably, but we can try them?" she replied softly.

He hesitated, sighed, then said, "Let's think about it logically. I've had a vasectomy so the only worry would be STD's. Which a condom being too small wouldn't really even protect against."

"I'm clean," she said cautiously, "But we can still use one of mine."

Her heart was hammering in her chest at the topic of discussion. Only once many years back had she had sex without a condom, so the thought of doing it without one was nerve wracking. It was a big step, apparently for both of them. She trusted him no matter what, but the fact he'd been monogamous for the entirety of his marriage was also reassuring. It really left the decision up to him.

"If we do this, it's just us, right?" he asked, surprising her when he looked at her curiously, "Officially I mean. I'm not willing to chance our health if we aren't going to be exclusive."

A crooked grin came to her lips as she snickered. He looked confused so she explained.

"I already explained to the only other person I'd been fooling with before that I was seeing someone. So there hasn't been anyone else this entire time anyway."

He smiled and it made her heart flutter as he pulled her into an easy kiss.

"That's reassuring," he murmured with a chuckle, "So we're doing this then?"

To answer him she ground down against his cock, whimpering as it rubbed along her clit again. Glenn groaned and she bumped her forehead against his, half-lidded eyes gazing into his, trying to convey her need clearly. Shifting, she lifted as much as she could and reached between them to move his cock head against her entrance, eyes fluttering at the feel of him just resting there. A hand cupped her cheek and turned her head to the side, lips kissing at her ear.

"Slow baby. I don't want you hurt. I want you to enjoy this," he whispered softly.

Nuzzling into his hand, she braced herself and let her hips drop with a soft whine. Already she wanted to fall apart as her body seized up. Too much but in a damn good way.


	11. Chapter 11

_Title from Christina Perri's song. I claim no rights to that song or anything in the WWE, people or names._

 _I think I've struck another story here. Ultimately DeanXOC but. just a warning, there will be many paths of love and trials along the way to this coupling. Expect the unexpected! During this trek there will be moments of AlbertoXOC and KaneXOC as well._

 **SMUT SMUT SMUT!**

* * *

Kimi's whine grew into a full grown moan as she conservatively lowered herself onto his thick cock. Glenn's fingers held fast against her hips as his breath quickened and little grunts filtered through.

"Fuuuuucccckkk," Kimi whimpered shakily.

Shocks of pain trickled in with every wave of bliss assaulting her body and served to make her breathing grow heavier. The amount of sensations already attacking her nerves was making her head swim.

Shaking her hips slightly, she pushed down more, just for him to buck up in return. Intense pleasure thrummed heavily in her pussy as she cried out at the sudden intrusion.

"Shit, sorry, I-"

"No, don't apologize. God don't fucking apologize," she moaned, "Do it again."

He seemed hesitant but when he repeated his movements, she reacted immediately. Going limp in his arms, she buried her face into his neck and let go of her control, sliding her pussy the last few inches down his dick. Her nails were surely leaving marks in his skin as she clawed at him.

She was immensely grateful as he waited to move. When she finally felt comfortable, even though she was overly stuffed, she rolled her hips carefully.

The impact was vast, shudders racking her body as goosebumps crossed her flesh. It made it hard to sit back up but she managed, whining when it sent him deeper into her cunt.

"Can I move?" Glenn asked hoarsely.

The small brunette nodded rapidly. With a strength that still astonished her, he lifted her up to hover over his lap with her toes prepared against the bed motionless, then started thrusting up. His pace was slow and shallow, but it made her shake.

"Oh god. Oh my god. Fu-Fuck," Kimi squealed as his thrusts grew deeper.

She braced herself with his shoulders and tossed her head back, releasing a frantic moan as she rode against him as best she could.

His deep moans soon grew to match her own and it made her heart race.

"P-Put me back down," she gasped out.

Promptly she was dropped back in his lap, once again shoving his dick deep into her, and she started riding him. The air seemed to grow hotter by the second. Rolling her hips, she leaned in and kissed him again. The angle change sent bliss to every inch of her body.

Brows furrowing, she couldn't stop a wanton moan.

"You feel so good," he grunted as his hands slid back to hold her ass tightly.

"So do you, so fucking good. I can't- I can't wait anymore," she babbled.

He growled lowly and suddenly pinned her body to his, rolling over the bed just to slam her back to the mattress. He moved quickly in action.

Arching, she frantically clawed at the bed and let out a hellish scream as he started fucking her hard. Pain splashed onto her tongue as she tasted metal from her bitten lip, trying to keep quiet, but it was useless as his massive body pounded into her. It was better than she could have ever imagined, feeling him over her, inside her. The intensity and passion was vibrating through her in waves that kept stealing her breath. Higher and higher she floated until he dropped and changed the angle just enough to throw her over.

" _Fuck! Glenn!"_

Wordless cries poured from her lips as euphoria swam through her veins, blinding her to everything except bliss.

"Oh god, Kimi," he groaned, forehead pressing against her cheek.

"Come! Please come!" she begged as he sent her right back up the precipice.

He let out a low inarticulate rumble and tightened the hand on her thigh so snugly she winced, but it only ended up sending her closer to another climax.

Rhythmic slamming on the door made her heart jolt and they froze suddenly, both panting heavily in the sudden silence.

"Kimi? Are you in there?"

Recognizing Colby's voice, she yelled back, "Go away!"

Her eyes rolled back as Glenn instantly started pounding back into her, not giving any leeway as she whimpered and moaned and writhed.

"Gonna come, where?" he barked huskily.

"In me. Fill me up!" she begged in a needy tone.

Those words, so forbidden and never said, made her face flush and her pussy squeeze tight around his cock. He seemed to feel the same, choking up with a moan as his pace stammered.

He throbbed inside of her and she felt an elation she'd never experienced as his hot come spilled into her core. She clung to his shoulders as a shuddering orgasm hit her again. He bit her neck with a low groan and slowed to a stop.

He rested on his forearms as he laid over her and she couldn't resist pulling him into a kiss. Over and over she smacked her lips against his until she had to breathe.

"Jesus," she breathed softly, eyes opening to find him looking back in concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fucking fantastic," she giggled.

His eyes lit up as he laughed and sighed.

"Good. Good. I'm glad," he murmured.

Another gentle kiss landed on her lips but this time it was interrupted by pounding on the door.

"Kimi, come on! We were supposed to leave fifteen fucking minutes ago!"

Rolling her eyes, the Spanish-Asian woman groaned much to Glenn's amusement. Of course they hadn't left.

"Can I ride with you?" she questioned.

"Yeah, of course," he replied softly.

"I'm going to send him away then," she said with a groan.

He pulled away and instantly her pussy fluttered, the feeling of being now empty a strange one. She quickly threw some clothes on and struggled to walk to the door, face flushing as Glenn laughed behind her. She sent him a middle finger and giggled before pulling the door open. To her surprise, Colby _and_ Jon stood there.

One look at her appearance and Colby groaned.

"Are you kidding me? I thought- Ugh, I don't know what I thought but it wasn't that," he muttered.

"Hey, go fuck yourself Lopez. I'm going to ride with Glenn so you guys can go," she retorted.

"You couldn't have told us that before you made us late, just so you could fuck someone?" Jon bit out.

The venom in his tone surprised her. He stared back with a blank expression as she lifted her brows in confusion.

"I hadn't exactly planned it, you know? Things just happen?"

"Yeah, whatever," he grunted, lifting up off the door frame, "Let's go Colby."

The younger man sent her a confused look, conveying that he was just as shocked, then waved with a sigh.

"We'll catch you later," he murmured.

"Yeah," Kimi agreed softly.

Her emotions were mixed as she shut the door. Why had Jon reacted like that? Sure she'd accidentally taken up some of their time but did it really earn that reaction? As she headed back to the bed, her eyes took in Glenn who was leaned back, hands behind his head and eyes closed, sheet pulled up to his waist but still bare chested.

She'd figure out Jon's deal later. There were much more important emotions to deal with. Without warning she jumped on the bed and right onto his lap, earning a grunt and laugh.

"Watch where you're sitting," he murmured, eyes opening as he smirked.

"Mmm, I sat here on purpose. It's comfortable."

With that, she leaned down and snuggled up against his chest, sighing happily as his arms encircled her. For the first time in a long time, she felt a blend of joy and safety that made her melt on the inside.

…

"What do you think?" Kimi asked nervously.

"Honestly? I don't mind," Glenn replied with an easy smile, "I think it's time to let everyone know."

The short woman nodded and felt her gut knot up as she slipped her hand into his waiting one. It was silly how worried she was about finally allowing everyone to see their relationship. It wasn't soemthing huge and yet she was still anxious. Surely someone would say something because there was always one asshole.

Glenn lifted her hand and kissed it gently, then tilted his head towards the doors.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, ready," she replied.

They entered the arena and, despite her fears, there were no immediate reactions. Until they ran into Becky.

"Oh. Em. Gee! You two are so adorable together!" the red head gasped.

Kimi snickered as her cheeks went warm and Glenn simply smiled at her.

"Thank you Miss Quin," he replied.

Becky approached them and narrowed her eyes at Kimi before poking the smaller woman in the chest.

"You have some splainin' to do later, my dear," Becky muttered as she finally grinned, "I can't believe you never told me."

Glenn's phone going of interrupted Kimi's reply and she turned to him as he sighed.

"It's Paul. I'm going to to find him and see what's going on."

"Okay, I'll catch you after the show if I don't see you before then," Kimi replied easily.

Her heart fluttered when he leaned in and kissed the top of her head before heading off. As she breathed in shakily, she watched him walk away, biting her lip happily.

"Perfect timing, let's go talk about this, shall we?" Becky said, stealing her attention back.

"Sure, but let's talk and walk because I need coffee," Kimi replied with a laugh.

Locking arms, the women headed towards catering.


	12. Chapter 12

_Title from Christina Perri's song. I claim no rights to that song or anything in the WWE, people or names._

 _I think I've struck another story here. Ultimately DeanXOC but. just a warning, there will be many paths of love and trials along the way to this coupling. Expect the unexpected! During this trek there will be moments of AlbertoXOC and KaneXOC as well._

Drama, as always haha, no smut though. It will return again soon!

(I'm sorry for the big gaps between my updates but I just switched positions in my job and it's been a big adjustment in my life. :( )

* * *

Kimi slammed the door behind her and locked it swiftly, making the only man in the room jump and turn with wide eyes.

When Jon spotted her, his expression went blank. God it hurt to be looked at like that.

"Oh, hey."

"Oh, hey? Really? That's all you've got to say?" Kimi asked, slapping her thighs in disbelief, "After how fucking rude you were to me this morning?"

The Ohioan rolled his neck and shrugged his shoulders as he stuffed another piece of clothing from the bench into his duffle bag.

"What am I supposed to say?" he asked, "I was pissed you made us late. I was tired. Sorry if I snapped."

Rolling her eyes, Kimi stepped forward until she was at his side. She snagged his wrist to stop his packing and forced him to turn towards her.

"What?" he demanded coolly.

"Jonathan Good. We've had plenty of arguments, but this morning was uncalled for. And now you're acting like I hardly exist when I'm standing right next to you? What the hell is going on with you?"

He simply shook her hand off and tsk'd before returning to packing.

"I just told you."

Pain bit at her chest as he refused to look at her. He was literally acting as if she wasn't there, or not worthy of his time at least.

Squeezing her eyes to steel the agonizing emotions away, she let out a sigh.

"Fine. We're doing this? Years of friendship tossed aside _again_ because you had something crawl up your ass? Fine. Fine. You know what? I don't... I can't keep doing this Jon. This is bull shit. It's back and forth with you. You're completely fine and then, suddenly, somehow I piss you off. I can't keep getting hurt like this, okay? When you're ready to apologize and be friends again with the intent not to be a dick, I'll be waiting. Until then, I guess it's best we travel separately. You might like to know that Renee and I are kind of friends now too, so maybe that'll brighten your sour ass mood."

With that, she spun and marched from the room, not giving him even a breaths time to reply. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but she couldn't constantly question if she was pissing him off. She shouldn't _have_ to question herself. It used to be so easy; Before relationships, back when she was hopelessly in love with him and spent every night being his guardian angel against the ring rats and drunken escapades, was somehow easier.

"I guess everything changes eventually," Kimi mumbled to herself.

She snagged her things from the now empty women's locker room and headed out to the parking lot towards where she and Glenn had parked.

"Hey! Where ya going?"

She paused and found Colby leaned against their SUV with a curious expression.

Flashing him a weak smile, she explained, "Gonna ride with Glenn. Jon's pissed off at me for some reason. Giving him space."

The brunette made a face and looked around suspiciously before standing off the bumper and heading her way.

"You don't have to avoid us all because he's being a dick. You know that right? I'd still like you to ride with us, and Renee would too I'm sure."

Shifting her bag on her shoulder, Kimi shrugged and let out a low groan.

"I would like to but like I told him, I can't keep up with the mood swings. You know?"

Colby gave her a little nod and instantly she was enveloped in his arms. She breathed in his familiar scent and hugged him back tight.

"We need to hang out, without Jon and Renee, and just chill with some movies, okay?"

"Agreed," she murmured.

The pain prickling in her chest eased as he rubbed her back and held her tight, their bodies swaying just slightly.

"Can I have my lovely lady now Lopez?"

Both Colby and Kimi jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of Glenn, but she had to grin as she saw him smirking.

"Not cool man. Don't go giving me a heart attack, okay?" Colby groaned, clutching his chest dramatically.

"Ah, stop being a sissy," Kimi teased as she traipsed to Glenn.

Her small stature fit perfectly under his arm as she made a silly face at Colby who returned it with fervor.

"Just remember you're always welcome with us," Colby threw out.

"I know. Thank you, seriously. It means a lot," she replied softly.

With a big, playful air kiss, she let Glenn lead her away towards their vehicle. Despite the fact neither were talking, the air was easy and made her mood pick up quite a bit.

"Do you want to get something to eat before we get to the hotel?" he asked as he popped the trunk.

Kimi handed over her bag to his waiting hand and eagerly agreed to the offer of food.

"I'm starving. What did you have in mind?"

"Whatever sounds good to you. We can hit a fast food place or an all night diner, depending on what you want," he responded, shutting the trunk.

She paused and bit her lip as she thought over the options.

"Steak n Shake is still open around now, right? Think we can find one with a drive thru close by?"

"Sure, I'll check the GPS."

God, being with him was so amazing. She got the sudden urge to kiss him and quickly snatched his hand to draw him towards her.

He looked as if he was about to question her reasoning but she simply tugged him down and leaped up to smack her lips against his, free arm snacking around his neck to hold him close.

Butterflies stormed her stomach as hands found her waist and moved her until her back was pressed to the metal of the car, his mouth willingly dominating hers.

"If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask. No need to tear my arm off," he teased lowly as he pulled away.

She giggled slightly and bumped her nose against his as she breathed out, "Too eager to use words. Sorry."

"Wasn't really complaining."

Again his mouth was on hers. His lips moved with learned precision as his tongue slid against hers and she couldn't help but shiver.

Giving in to temptation, she flattened her palm to his upper shoulders and dragged her nails up to the nape of his neck. The noise he made was low and rumbling and did wicked things to her pussy. Memories of that morning stormed her mind as she gave a weak moan in reply. A stronger one sounded when his teeth sunk into her lower lip.

"This is another reason why I put it off for so long," he groaned, "You're so damn tempting, Kimi."

Her tanned cheeks went red as he let out a low chuckle and one blue eye winked at her.

"Doesn't help that I'm kind of a horn dog," she mumbled, tracing a finger down his neck to the collar of his shirt, "I often let my hormones do my thinking rather than my head."

With one more soft kiss, he pulled back completely, leaving only his hands on her hips.

"Come on, let's go get food and we can decide what happens after that."

"Sounds good," she agreed.

She gave him a thankful smile as he followed her and opened her door, shutting it behind her once she dropped into the seat.

Her phone dinged and she drew it out to find a text from Colby. The first part of the message was a frowny face followed by a short and simple message: He's pissed but he seems sad. Give him a day or two and you'll get an apology.

She thanked him and promptly turned off the volume to her phone, intent on focusing her attention entirely on the gorgeous man now seated next to her.

"To Steak N Shake!" she cheered as he started the car.

"Milkshakes and burgers, here we come," he agreed with a little laugh.

Her smile widened and she leaned in, resting her mouth against his bicep with a little kiss. It was wonderful how easily he played to her silliness.

Their eyes met and she gave him a big grin before burrowing against his muscle. Never, never would she _ever_ be used to those eyes being trained on her in that manner.

…

Despite craving his touch, Kimi immediately fell into a deep sleep when she cuddled up to Glenn in his big bed rented for the night. She put it up to his natural teddy bear aspect. Who could resist? Waking up to him was still a delightful treat that she kept bringing up instead of reading the twitter feed presently brought up on her phone.

"There you are Kimi!"

The small jolted from her thoughts and looked up to find C.J. Grinning at her.

"Hey! We all good?" she asked, locking her phone and sliding it into her locked before standing.

"Of course. You ready?" C.J. Replied.

"Of course," Kimi scoffed playfully.

"Let us go then!"

Linking arms, the two women left the room and headed to the gorilla area where the rest of the League of Nations awaited them. A small wink from Jose was all that was managed before their music played.

!

They were usually booed, being the heels and all, but the reaction they drew from the crowd tonight was powerful. Booming jeers and cries of outrage filled the arena deafeningly. Considering the earlier segment of Rusev and Wade attacking the Usos, Rin wasn't surprised. She simply smirked to the fans and followed her brother dutifully.

"Listen, tonight? No arguin' okay?" Wade snapped when they were ring side.

"Agreed," Rin spoke coolly as she side eyed the couple of the group.

Lana simply sniffed and turned up her nose with a little noise of contempt, drawing an eye roll from Rin.

"Okay?" Wade snapped.

"Whatever. I will stay quiet as long as _she_ leaves me and my Rusev alone," Lana sniffed.

Before she could reply, Rin was drawn to the side by Alberto who patted her shoulder.

"Ignore her. She is trying to antagonize you," he warned.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Rin sighed.

She frowned as Dean's theme song played. For a moment, Lady Rin and Kimi blended into one persona and pain painted across her face very obviously.

Dean's eyes never met hers once as he show boated to the group until Roman's music played. That hurt. It was going to hurt even more with her spot against him. The two were soon joined by the Usos then Naomi, their five on five teams completed. Alberto helped her climb onto the apron and she stood between him and Sheamus as Wade strode confidently into the ring against Jey.

The bell rang and it was like igniting a fire. Wade went straight for the kill, pounding fists and elbows against the Samoan to drive back until he pulled away long enough to ready two striking blows to the face with his left then a powerful punch with his right. It effectively sent Jey stumbling but he easily bounced off the ropes and flew back towards Wade. Luckily the Brit expected the move, dodged, and swung back with his foot to hit a Savante kick to Jey's abdomen.

"Yeaahh!" Sheamus yelled boisterously, "Good job lad!"

Rin bounced against the rope as she called out encouragement to her teammate, but was cut short when out of nowhere Jey landed a kick to Wade's jaw. The sound of the impact was vast and the crowd went wild.

On her other side, Alberto started cursing under his breath, hands tightening around the rope.

Wade got backed into the corner with a multitude of slaps just for Jey to pull back then rush towards the other man, hitting a corner cross body that made everyone on his team cringe.

Wade slid down into a seated position as Uso backed away again, slapped his chest, then hurtled into a running hip hip attack.

"Oh fuck," Rin hissed, dropping her forehead to her hands with a groan.

"Get up Barrett!" Rusev bellowed.

"Come on Wade!" Sheamus echoed.

Rin looked back up when she heard the sound of a tag and Roman entered the ring with a look of contempt on his face. Wade scrambled on hands and knees towards his team's corner but Roman caught him mere inches away.

"Nah, you're gonna play with the big boys for a while first," Roman said with a laugh.

With that, Wade was catapulted into Roman's team's corner. His mates moved as Roman went flying into a corner clothesline.

"One, two, three, four..."

The crowd counted with each strike until he landed the most powerful one at number ten. Then Wade went barreling across the ring towards his team and fell through the ropes into a pile on the group. Without a second thought, Rin jumped down with Alberto and Sheamus to help their fallen teammate. It wasn't until the crowd was screaming that she looked up. A hand shoved her back and she stumbled back to fall directly on her ass as Roman flew over the top rope and landed on the men who were all finally standing.

"Get back in the ring Reigns, Barrett!" The ref shouted before starting his count.

Within moments, Roman was back in the ring with Wade struggling behind. Before anything more could happen, Rin leaped and out stretched her arm to quickly tap Barrett's shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up and watch!" Rin yelled to her brother.

Scaling the ropes quickly and carefully, she cupped her hand around her mouth and bellowed, "Reigns! You like clotheslines?"

When the big man turned, she crouched and smirked as he gave her a look of disbelief. Then she launched off the ropes. Her heart raced as she landed the hit perfectly across his upper chest.

"Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!"

The crowd went nuts as she followed with her roll through and stood behind the downed man, panting and wide eyed with happiness. Looking at his teammates, she ran over and spun, managing to knock Dean and Jimmy off the apron with elbows to the jaw but Jey and Naomi dodged.

"You need to wait for Naom-"

"With all due respect, shut up," Rin cut the ref off.

Naomi rushed the ring as Roman stood up and Rin quickly ducked under her attempted clothesline. The two females stared each other down for a moment before Naomi rushed and faked a kick just to land a massive blow to Rin's chest. The shorter woman cried out and fell back against the ropes, barely blocking her face in time as Naomi struck her with a dropkick to the chest. Rin tumbled back over the ropes and hit the matted floor hard, curling up and crossing her arms over her chest. In moments her brother was at her side, despite the ref yelling at him. It took a few seconds of hissing and panting, and Alberto's help to rise again but she slid into the ring in time.

Naomi smirked at her and yelled, "'Not so tough now, are ya?"

Rin took a deep breath, rose to her full short height, and simply smirked in return.

"You barely dented my armor, amiga."

With a wink, she hurdled forward and landed a forearm to the older woman's midsection, and repeated it twice more before snagging her hair to yank her down, kneeing her in the abdomen. A cry of pain was heard from the impact but Naomi quickly reversed by shoving her shoulder into Rin's stomach. They parted and when their eyes met, a brawl broke out. Hair pulling, closed fist punches that were sure to bruise, and even a slap to the face ensued until finally Rin knocked the other woman away with an uppercut to the jaw.

Thoroughly worn out, she rushed to the corner and tagged in her brother.

"Yer insane," Sheamus commented, but a big grin was present on his face, "I like ya."

With a snort, Rin grinned and breathed through laughter, falling into his side.

Rusev made a noise of contempt that brought the young woman's gaze to him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You are of no use to this team. Weak. Pathetic. You're only allowed here because you are _his_ sister."

Rolling her eyes, Rin simply retorted, "Yeah, because you're so powerful. You lost your woman to Dolph before, you've lost plenty of matches, you-"

"YOU SHUT UP!" Rusev suddenly snarled, making the small woman jump.

Sheamus put a protective arm around her, but suddenly her feet were pulled out from under her.

Rin screamed in shock and barely got her hands to block the impact of the ring to her face in time. Her vision swam as she heard some apparently Russian insults yelled at her by the petite blonde, then a kick to the side brought tears to her eyes. Those damn heels.

She managed a middle finger to Lana and was concocting a plan for revenge when the bell rang, sounding an end to the match as Dean's music started blaring.

"And your winners. The team of Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, the Usos, and Naomi!"

"'Fucking ey," Rin hissed under her breath as Lana kicked her once more before strutting off her with fiance, Wade once again following like a lost puppy dog as Sheamus and Alberto joined her on the floor in worry.

!

"Man, next time, no heels please," Kimi laughed as she prodded the bright and dark marks on her side.

"I can't being to tell you how sorry I am, I-"

"No! This was all planned. It's okay. I can take a few small bruises. Hell, Trinity's punches are probably gonna bruise the longest," the Spanish-Asian woman joked, grinning to the blonde who looked worried.

"Sorry not sorry!" said woman yelled from the other side of the room.

Kimi grinned, shot her a middle finger, then let her shirt drop. With a sigh, she hefted up her bag and flashed C.J. A smile.

"See you Thursday?" she offered.

"Yes, of course. That's our first official fight. Wouldn't miss it for the world," the blonde teased.

Saying goodbyes, Kimi left the room in search of her boyfriend.

"There she is! Baby girl, you got some power in you."

Kimi paused and turned, forcing a grin when she saw Joe, Jon, Colby, Renee, Josh, and Jonathan standing near one of the exits.

"Do I?" she joked.

Joe rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Yeah. Who knew someone so short could actually hurt?"

Mockingly glaring, she pointed at him and said, "Perfect height to land a low blow too so I'd watch the short jokes, Jolly Green Giant. If you want more kids in the future I mean."

The Samoan actually looked shocked at her rebuttal while the others broke into fits of laughter.

"Don't doubt her! I still hurt when I think about the last time I actually pissed her off," Colby snorted, "Let's just say, a golf club hurts pretty bad on the back."

"Dang! For real?" Renee asked.

Kimi grinned and nodded.

"Asshole locked me in a potra-potty and didn't let me out for half an hour, in the summer."

"Oh damn man. You deserved to be hit!" Josh groaned.

His twin made noises of agreement through laughter.

"Hey."

Kimi jumped at the deep voice and turned to find Glenn heading her way with a light smile. Unable to stop it, she bit her lip and a lopsided grin slid onto her face as she rushed at him.

"Catch me?" she called.

He looked startled but readied himself as she jumped. Thankfully he caught her with ease. She slid her arms around his neck as he held her by her bottom, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Is it bad that it's only been four hours since I've seen you and I missed you, just a little?" she asked bashfully.

"If it is, at least you're in suitable company," he replied, eyes crinkling with as he chuckled.

"Mm, good," she mumbled, leaning in to hug him tight.

They may have been open about their relationship, but they were still in their work place so she reminded herself to keep it G rated. She planted a kiss to his cheek and had to internally squeal as he blushed.

"Ready to hit the road?" he asked.

"Yep! Stopping for food again?" she replied.

With a wiggle, she slid down him until her feet touched the floor. Once again she was barely to his chest level.

"Sure. I'm feeling something Asian maybe, if there's any place still open."

"Sounds delicious," she agreed.

They headed back to her friends so she could grab her bags and she threw them a dramatic wave.

"Night guys! Be safe driving."

Renee seemed especially happy as she responded, "You too!"

Kimi chanced a glance at Jon just to find him glaring at his phone. With a final goodbye to everyone, she left with Glenn.


End file.
